State Of Youth Today?
by rampantjake
Summary: When the curse breaks it has an unexpected effect on Regina and Rumpelstiltskin turning them both into four year old's. But can Emma and Snow cope with them?
1. Chapter 1

"Mrs Snow! Mrs Snow! Miss Emma just said a bad word", blurted out Regina somewhere between a squeal and a giggle as she scampered into the living room excitedly putting her grubby hands on Snow's knees.

"Did she now?", smiled back Snow as she put down the story book, Rumpelstiltskin nestled in the crook of her arm, sucking his thumb enthralled by the tale of The Gruffalo as they sat on the couch.

"What do you expect?", grunted Emma as she came in to the room limping, "She kicked me in the damn shin"

"See Mrs Snow, she said it again!", said Regina with a wide and heart melting smile showing off her missing front teeth. Her delightful formality always amusing the school teacher.

"Emma, how hard can it be to give Regina a bath?", Snow chuckled watching the blonde woman cross the room with a towel in one hand and a squelching sound from her shoe.

"I don't wanna bath", huffed Regina as she folded her arms across her chest.

"But honey, you've been playing all day in the garden and you're very dirty", said Snow gently as she pointed out the muddy stains all over the young girls dress.

"Me and Wumpy were playing Knights an' Damsels", Regina said proudly with the faint whisper of a lisp.

"S-she made me be the damsel", said Rumpelstiltskin shyly from his comfortable embrace by Snow's side.

"Did she? Why am I not surprised?", Emma said with a shake of the head, "Now come on 'Gina, you need to have a bath"

"But Miss Emma", whined Regina jutting out her lower lip in an adorable pout.

"You can call me Emma you know"

"Nuh-uh", Regina said shaking her head, "Mama told me to always be polite and call gwown ups by their pwoper names, 'cos it shows 'spect"

"You mean _**re-**_spect", said Snow trying not to fall for the charms of the happy young child who couldn't yet say her 'r's very well, which meant saying her own name was a problem. Not that Rumpelstiltkin was any better as being so young he couldn't say his own name properly so they used the nickname of 'Rumpy'.

"See, Rumpy was a good boy and had his bath and now he gets to hear a story", said Snow squeezing the young boy warmly.

"Can I have a stowy too? Pwease?", said Regina with those rich chocolatey eyes.

"Yes, but only if you have your bath. Then we can all have ice cream and read a lovely story together", smiled Snow watching the young girls eyes light up.

"Can it be about ponies?", Regina said as she picked up her stuffed toy. It was a bright pink pony which Snow couldn't resist buying for the little girl two days earlier when they went out shopping.

"Yeah, sure", Emma grinned, "You like ponies then?"

"Uh-huh, when I gwow up I wanna ride ponies all the time"

"Come on then 'Gina, let's get you all cleaned up and into your jammies. Then you can have all the pony stories you like"

Emma felt her heart flutter a little as the toddler slipped her hand into hers and was lead up the stairs, Regina struggling to raise her little legs enough to clamber up them in her scuffed white sneakers as she babbled on about ponies in her small voice.

As Emma bathed the little girl who giggled with innocent joy as she splashed around in all the bubbles, the dampening Sheriff couldn't help but wonder how in the hell she ended up in this situation.

_Flashback – One Week Earlier_

_Emma kicked the door of the Mayor's mansion down, her rage brimming in her eyes and her sword glinting in the light as she scanned the living room for the Queen. The townspeople were just beginning to realise what happened to them as the mystical fog ebbed away signalling the end of the curse, and Emma feared what bloody reprisals they would demand. Though she felt no love towards the Mayor she knew how badly it would scar Henry to see his mother dragged from her home and beheaded by an angry and unforgiving mob._

"_Regina!", she screamed, wondering if she would put up a fight._

_But nothing. No sarcastic put-downs floated through the air, no cries of war echoed throughout the large house._

_As Emma began to creep up the stairs she heard a faint mewl growing louder, she followed the pitiful sound towards the master bedroom wondering what other poor soul had fallen foul of the Queen's wickedness._

_As she slowly pushed the door open she stopped in her tracks when she saw no well-dressed Mayor, but a whimpering child drowning in the over-sized clothes now draping from her frame._

"_Hey kid, who are….oh my god!", coughed Emma for as she approached the child her head lifted up and the Sheriff could see those deep rich eyes, raven tresses and perfect cheekbones. There was no doubt who she was._

"_R-Regina? Are you Regina?", asked Emma as she saw the tears roll down the child's face who nodded in silent reply._

"_Er….how old are you Regina?"_

"_F-four", came the soft voice full of fear and sorrow, "W-where's my Daddy?"_

"_I…er…I don't know", said Emma as she put down her sword and knelt down by the little girl._

"_I-I want my Daddy", sobbed Regina as she burst into sad salty tears once more._

_Before Emma even knew what she was doing she had swept the child up into her arms and rocked her gently._

"_Shhhh, it's ok…..it'll all be ok"_

_End flashback_

"I think it's time we got these two up to bed", said Snow with a smile as she watched the two young children dozing in the cradles of their arms before they could finish Emma's improvised story about a pony who did kung-fu and juggled spoons.

"I guess so", replied Emma as she gently lifted up Regina who snuggled into her neck a little more. The footsie Hello Kitty pyjamas looked adorable on the toddler and Snow had a hard time keeping her overtly motherly side in check as the stuffed pony toy swung lazily from Regina's hand.

"I think Rumpy's getting used to us now, he didn't wet the bed last night", Snow whispered running her fingers through his floppy hair.

"That's 'cos Regina heard Rumpy crying in his sleep and went into his room and cuddled him as he slept. I found them there this morning"

"Really? Wow, she getting really protective of him, like some kind of big sister syndrome or something. Maybe we should just put them in the same bed for now"

"Good idea", replied Emma as she slipped into the spare room which still looked a little Spartan, but the dinosaur shaped night-light made it seem a little less daunting.

Since the curse broke and the two children now found themselves lost and alone in a world they didn't know, Snow, James and Emma had moved into the Mayor's mansion. It had more than enough room for them all and it seemed the only real option whilst they tried to figure it all out.

"So any news on what happened?", said Emma as lay Regina down and pulled the duvet up over her until it tucked under her chin still weighed by the puppy fat most toddlers have.

"Emma, you know the only people who know about true magic and the power of the curse are Regina and Rumpelstiltskin. How on earth am I supposed to know why the magic that swept through town turned them both into four year olds?", said Snow as she pressed her lips to the crown of messed up hair from the softly slumbering boy in her arms before laying him down too.

"So they're stuck like this?"

"For the time being, I mean James is out talking to everyone he can about some kind of reversal spell or something but….."

"You don't want them to turn back do you?", Emma said as she brushed a stray strand of hair away from Regina's face as the little girl hugged her pony tightly.

"Well…..what good will come of that? They'd both be the wicked people they were before, a threat to us all. Like this they have a chance of growing up happy, but I think everything's so messed up at the moment we can't make any plans until we know what went wrong. After all, the four year old girl you're currently fussing over is technically your grandmother", Snow said with a sly grin.

"Heh, can you imagine trying to write out our family tree?", Emma shook her head.

"Well considering Henry is now six years older than his mom, well it's only going to get more confusing isn't it? Come on, let them get some sleep. I promised to take them to the park tomorrow"

"Oh crap, is 'Gina going to be all hyper again?", sighed Emma as she pulled away from the bed and turned the night light on bathing the room in a dim glow.

"Probably, just try and keep her away from the soda. You know how spazzy she gets", smiled Snow trying not to go all gooey watching how adorable and innocent the two children looked snuggled up to each other. "Nighty-night kids"

"Mrruughhhh….night, Mama", drawled Rumpelstiltskin before falling back into a heavy slumber. For he never had known the kindness and comfort of having parents before, though he was intensely shy and introverted he was starting to creep out of his shell. It hadn't been long after the curse broke before Ruby stumbled upon the simpering shy boy crying in the corner of the park before bringing him to Emma and Snow.

"D-did he just?", Snow said with wide owlish eyes.

"I-I think he did"

"That's so...", said Snow with a tear in her eye, "Oh, is that the car pulling up?"

"Sounds like it. I hope James and Henry have found something", replied Snow as she gently shut the bedroom door and tip-toed down the stairs.

"Yeah…let's hope", Emma said half-heartedly for though she wouldn't admit it, the two toddlers had, in the space of a few days, burrowed deep within her heart and now she wasn't sure if she could ever evict the growing love she felt for them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Authors notes- wow, seriously I wasn't expecting such positive reviews so a HUGE thanks for that. Sorry it takes so long for me to update but I write very slowly and get easily distracted :) Er, that's it really. Enjoy?)**_

"Ok Rumpy, just kick it back to me", said James as he dropped to one knee and slowly rolled the soccer ball across the lush green grass of the park.

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at the ball by his feet and squirmed, his little fingers scrunching up the hem of his green t-shirt with a picture of a cartoon panda on it. Though he seemed a very small boy for his age, with his shoulders clenched and drawn in he looked even smaller. His cheeks flushed red as his hair flopped in his eyes as he stared down at the ball nervously.

"Go ahead Rumpy, just give it a little kick", encouraged the voice from only a few feet away.

Rumpelstiltskin looked up with his wide eyes as he gnawed on his lower lip fearing the reprisal for failure, a lesson knocked into him at such a tender age by the drunken grandfather in the hovel he used to call home. Seeing the open and honest smile coming at him from James he gathered his breath and backed away a little, though his tender heart still ached at being starved of love and kindly words since birth he looked over at Snow and once he saw her tender smile and gentle nod of approval he knew he was in safe hands. It had taken a lot of persuasion from Snow to get Rumpy to play with James but as scared as he was, the child knew that with Snow here nothing bad would befall him.

"It's ok Rumpy, we're just here to have some fun is all. Come on champ, give it a kick", James said.

Rumpy steadied himself and swung his little foot at the ball flinching as it rolled several feet wide past James, the toddler's eyes brimmed with tears and braved himself for the beating to come his way.

"Good boy Rumpy, what a great kick", said James with a deep throated laugh as he scampered over to the ball and gently kicked it back to the boy as Rumpy's eyes widened cartoonishly in surprise.

Though it was a throwaway sentiment it meant so much to the toddler that he felt a ripple of joy skim across his soul. The wide toothy grin of James warmed Rumpy's heart, weaving the happiness growing in him to soothe the sorrows of his past

Rumpy stepped back and even managed a small shy smile as he kicked it again, the ball rolling slowly across the grass once more.

"Well done Rumpykins, what a good boy you are", Snow shouted from across the park where she was sitting on a blanket closing her cellphone. She knew how shy and hurt the child was and so gave him words of encouragement and tenderness as often as she could knowing just how much Rumpy treasured each one.

"_Rumpykins?_", asked Emma with a raised brow and a chuckle, "Snow, when the curse broke did you feel your brain melting at all?"

"Oh shut up", Snow smiled back, "But doesn't he look adorable in those shorts?"

"Yeah, he's kinda cute"

"_Kinda_ cute? Leave it out Emma, I saw the smile on your face when you gave him a piggyback ride this morning when you went to buy some more milk. Your smile was even bigger than his"

"Well…he…shut up", said Emma with a slight blush, refusing to admit just how much the two children had seeped into her heart. "Who was on the phone anyway?"

"It was Archie…I mean Jiminy…whatever his name is…..he has a theory about why the curse did what it did"

"What is it?", asked Emma but before any answers could be revealed she was cut off by a sly girl approaching them stealthily.

"Mrs Snow, look", whispered Regina as she tiptoed up to the blanket, her hands cupped gently and her flowing dark hair hanging in pigtails with white silk bows now flailing down from where she had been crawling through the undergrowth.

"What is it, honey?", asked the teacher rolling her eyes at the muddy stains across Regina's pink pleated skirt and Winnie The Pooh t-shirt. Snow had to chuckle at how different the child was to the almost regimental-in-appearance woman she once was.

"Shhh", Regina replied as Emma and Snow huddled conspiratorially around her as she carefully opened up her cupped hand, "Isn't it pwetty"

The awe and majesty were evident in the child's voice as in her palms lay a blue speckled butterfly, its wings flapping slowly before flying away into the bright blue sky.

"Bye, bye, mister butterfwy", said Regina as she waved it farewell with a wide and happy smile.

"Didn't you want to keep it?", asked Snow as she retied the ribbons in the toddler's hair as Regina writhed not wanting the fuss made over her as she was revelling in the freedom to play and get dirty.

"No…..his Daddy and Mama would miss him", said Regina as she watched the butterfly float away on a gentle summer breeze before turning to Emma with a suddenly dour face, "I-is my Daddy coming to get me soon?"

"I…I don't know honey. I told you he had gone away for a while to fight some bad men", lied the Sheriff feeling uncomfortable having to spin such deceit to her.

"W-what about…..my Mama?", asked Regina, though the fear held in the child's eyes made Emma's skin grow cold.

"Don't you want your Mama to come get you?", asked Emma as she watched the infant toy shamefully with the laces on her Barbie sneakers.

"No", said the toddler in a tiny barely audible voice as she dropped her gaze, "She never gaved me cuddles and kissies like you and Mrs Snow. D-does that make me a bad girl? 'Cos Mama always said I was a bad girl"

Emma's eyes clashed with Snow's as they both felt their tears simmering, to think that such an adorable child could be mistreated by her own kin made them curse the name of Cora once more. Emma pulled the girl into her lap and hugged her tenderly as she stroked the chubby little cheek smeared with grime.

"No honey, you're not bad. You're a very special and pretty young lady", said the Sheriff not able to control her maternal streak.

"Weally?", said Regina looking up with those soft doe eyes which could melt any anger.

"Yes sweetheart, really. You're every inch the Princess and should be treated as such….your Highness", said Emma as she leaned forward and kissed Regina's hand making the child giggle with such innocent joy it made the Sheriff's heart warm in ways she never knew before. Emma pulled the daisy chain from her crown and placed it delicately on Regina's head wondering where the child's own loop of flowers had gone seeing as the toddler was fascinated when Snow weaved the first of their daisy chains.

"Miss Emma, you're silwy", grinned the giggling girl as she revelled in the kind and loving attention, curling into Emma's arms as the Sheriff smelled the buttery soft scent of the girl.

"What's that?", asked Snow as he ears pricked up hearing a faint mewling.

"Snow…I…er…..we had an accident", said James as he ran up to the women on the picnic blanket carrying Rumpelstiltskin who was sobbing his eyes out reaching his little arms out for Snow.

"Oh honey, come here", she said as she pulled Rumpy into her comforting embrace and rocked him back and forth trying to soothe his tears as she smoothed down his fluffed hair.

"You hurt my Wumpy you big meanie", Regina said as she ran up to James and kicked him hard in the shin.

"'Gina, don't kick", Emma chided as she grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her away.

"What happened sweetie?", asked Snow as she cradled Rumpy in her arms, his small arms wrapped around her neck and his teary face buried in her shoulder.

"I….kicked the ball…a-and I felled over", Rumpy mumbled as he loosened his grip and pointed to the graze on his knee.

"Shhhh, there, there Rumpy. It's just a boo-boo, but I'm here now. I'm always here", said Snow as she cuddled him tightly to herself, ignoring the surprised look on James' face as he wondered just how they were going to persuade his wife to turn Regina and Rumpelstiltskin back.

"Oh honey, it's not that bad", said Emma as she ran her thumb over the skimmed knee.

"Yes, let me kiss it better", Snow said as she pressed her lips to his grazed skin, "There, all better, my shweet ickle Rumpy?"

Rumpy shook his head as his tears dried up and his hiccups began, but there in Snow's arms he felt so safe, so secure, so loved. As if the whole world meant nothing without her.

"You big meanie poo, you hurt my Wumpy", snorted Regina trying to kick James' shin once more. "When my Daddy comes back he's gonna beat you up"

"'Gina, your….", James said before reeling in his tongue as he didn't want to break the truth to the small girl, "Regina, I promise I didn't hurt him, I would _**never**_ hurt him"

"Pwomise?", asked Regina as she felt her anger ebb away at his honest and solemn face.

"My word of honor", James said with a mock bow seeing the small smile tug at the girls lips.

"Guys, go and play in the sandpit for a while", said Emma nodding towards James and Snow knowing they had to have a little privacy to discuss Archie's phonecall.

"Weally?", said Regina as her eyes popped open and sparkled as she had been itching to use her new plastic bucket and spade.

"Yeah, go ahead"

"Come on Wumpy". Regina bounced to her feet and grabbed Rumpelstiltskin's hand, though he was a little reluctant to leave Snow's cuddle he let himself be pulled along, "I'm gonna make the bestest sandcastle in the whole wide world"

"So what did…", James began before cutting himself by the blur of whirling pigtails as Regina quickly ran back and leapt on Emma kissing her on the cheek.

"Fankyou Miss Emma", she said with a giggle before running off to the sandpit once more.

"What?", said Emma as she stroked her cheek tenderly where the wet kiss still lingered as she turned to Snow and James.

"Nothing", Snow said with a grin seeing the dopey happy smile parading across Emma's face.

"As I was saying, what did Archie come up with?", continued James to his wife.

"He said he has an idea about the twist to the curse"

"Look. They're doing it again", sighed Emma as she motioned over towards the sandpit where the toddlers filled their little buckets with wide beaming smiles.

"Who?"

"Rumpy and 'Gina, they're plotting against me. I can tell"

"Oh don't be so paranoid", Snow said with a shake of the head.

"They keep whispering to each other, looking at me and then bursting into fits of giggles. See, they just did it again", Emma whined trying not to laugh at her own insecurities as the two toddlers laughed away secretly.

"Oh Emma, they're just babies"

"Guys", interrupted James, "What did Archie say?"

"Oh sorry honey, he said he has an idea. That though Rumpelstiltskin created the curse and Regina cast it, it seems that Mother Nature, the powers that be, whatever you want to call them, the elements who control the actual essence of magic apparently had something else in mind. When the curse broke it returned to Regina and Rumpelstiltskin that which was taken from them", said Snow.

"Yes, their magic", Emma stated as Snow cast a sad eye over to the two happy children in the sandpit.

"No…..their innocence"


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Authors notes- Thanks again for all your reviews and adds and everything, I love you all :) This is another fluffy and sweet chapter but there will be a plot point coming up sometime soon-ish…I swear! Lol)**_

_Flashback _

"_Regina, have you been eating chocolate?", asked Snow with hands on her hips trying not to let the smile blossom on her face seeing the state of the young girl standing in the kitchen surrounded by dirty spoons and spilt raisins._

"_No, Mrs Snow", Regina replied a little sheepishly with a shake of the head._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Uh-huh", came the strong nod making the flour she had somehow got in her hair float down like dust._

"_Oh really?", pressed Snow giggling on the inside seeing the brown sticky smears all over Regina's face, all around her mouth as well as chocolatey handprints on her small frilly apron._

"_Er….yes", Regina said again in a much smaller voice as she felt the pangs of guilt ricochet around her heart._

"'_Gina, that's a fib. You're covered in it, no wonder we didn't have enough for the cookies", Snow said as she used a finger to wipe some of the chocolate from Regina's cheek and showed her the brown sticky mess._

"_I….it wasn't me", protested the child flashing the pout which never ceased to break the spirit of her elders._

"_I'm sorry 'Gina but good girls don't tell fibs, now come with me. You've earned a time out", Snow said with a slight grimace as she took Regina by the elbow and lead her over to the corner of the room, "Now sit there until I say otherwise"_

"_B-but Mrs Snow", gulped Regina as once more she had been banished to the naughty corner._

"_Snow, ain't that a little harsh", whispered Emma seeing the heartbreaking sad look spilling out from the toddler's wide wet eyes._

"_Emma, you're being way too soft on them. Believe me I don't want to do this but we have to lay the law down early or else they'll never respect our authority. Then where will we be? They won't go to bed when we tell them, or eat their greens or…"_

"_Ok, I get it", replied the Sheriff just aching to give the child a warm hug as the crocodile tears slid down Regina's cheek. At least this had been easier to deal with than the epic tantrum in the grocery store when Snow wouldn't buy Regina a Snickers bar._

_**End Flashback**_

"Come on guys, we're going to the diner to see Auntie Ruby and Granny", said Emma as she struggled with the picnic hamper, her stomach gurgling and bloated wondering why she thought it was a good idea to eat all the raisin cookies.

"But Gwanny smells like tinkle", said Regina with a cheeky grin as she, Rumpy and James giggled and covered their mouths.

"Regina, mind your manners", Snow scolded with a slightly sterner tone than usual, using Regina's full name showing the toddler that she was being serious.

"And we have to meet Archie and Henry too, won't that be nice", said Emma as she felt Regina scoop her hand into her own soft grip.

"Hey look at that, kids do you want a balloon?", asked James as he spotted a bloated man in a straw boater carrying a huge bunch of balloons which bounced around in the slight breeze.

"No", said Regina in a small voice as the tip of her shoe screwed into the freshly mown grass.

"Fair enough. Rumpy, would you like a balloon?", James said as Emma, a little worried, took Regina to one side.

"I…a-a….am I allowed one?", said Rumpelstiltskin shyly as he watched in with wide eyed awe, amazed by the dozens of balloons of every color he could imagine.

"Of course honey", Snow said with a chuckle as she ruffled his hair as he clasped her hand even tighter before the stranger.

"M-my vewy own bawoon?", Rumpy gasped wondering just how much this woman loved him to spoil him like this. To give him such gifts so freely let the adoration bloom in his little wounded heart.

"Yep, what color would you like?"

"C-can I have a gween one?", he asked in a worried but hopeful tone.

"Green it is then", said James with a wink as he handed over a couple of bucks, but such a price was nothing compared to the smile bursting out over Rumpy's face. The apples of his cheeks so rosy and his eyes sparkling like coins in a fountain as his little hand hesitantly took the thin string.

"Now what do you say, Rumpy?", asked Snow as she watched on whilst James tied the flailing string around the toddlers wrist so it wouldn't float away on an unkind breeze.

"Fankyou", he said in a tiny voice as he blushed and leaned into Snow a little more whilst his eyes popped and bulged at the balloon dancing about above him.

"Good boy", she said as she leant down and placed a quick kiss on his crown whilst keeping an ear out to overhear Emma just a few feet away.

"Honey, why don't you want a balloon? Don't you like them?", asked Emma seeing the dour frown spoiling the child's face which less than a minute ago was a beaming streak of a smile.

But Regina just shrugged in mute reply.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Don't you want to go to the diner and meet Archie and Henry?", Emma said as she set the picnic basket on the lawn and knelt down by Regina used her thumb to gently lift the girls fallen chin until their eyes met.

"I-I don't think Henwy likes me", Regina said with a quivering lower lip.

"What makes you say that?"

"He just….he looks at me funny a-and…."

"And what?"

"H-he wouldn't come to my tea party", said Regina as he eyes drooped back down to the ground.

"Tea party? When did you have a tea party?", Emma asked in surprise.

"I haven't had it yet, I wanted my bestest fwiends there with me and Wumpy but Henwy…he said I was silwy and walked off. D-did I do something bad?", came the butter soft reply tainted with fear.

"Oh honey, Henry likes you, he really does. He's just…er….a little shy is all, after all he doesn't know the real you yet, maybe if you show him you want to be his friend then he'll see what a kind and sweet lil' girl you are. Just give him a little time and soon he'll love you like I do", said Emma but before she could reel in her words she watched the toddler's eye bulge wide.

"Y-you wove me?", Regina gasped.

"I….I…..er…I…", coughed Emma startled by her own admission but as she drowned in those beautiful brown eyes staring at her she couldn't help the truth spill out, "Yeah honey….I do"

No further words were necessary as Regina launched herself into Emma's arms nearly knocking the Sheriff over as the little girl's body was engulfed in the warm loving embrace. Muffling her own sobs of joy within the hug Emma just rubbed Regina's back soothingly wondering just how this girl had bewitched her so quickly.

"I…I wove you too, Miss Emma", whispered the little girl. So genuine, so unguarded, so far removed from the woman she once was.

"Emma, are you…", James said seeing the tears in the woman's eyes.

"Y-yeah, just give us a minute ok. We'll meet you at the car", replied Emma as she felt tiny little arms wrap around her neck and the trailing pigtails tickle her nose as Regina pulled her head away from the hug.

"Miss Emma, what's wrong?", asked Regina as his chubby little fingers wiped the tears from Emma's cheek.

"Nothing honey, just…..I'm happy is all"

"Me too", said the toddler as she flashed the gap toothed smile which made Emma's heart rhumba all the more as only now she could see what she had missed when she had given up Henry. A mistake she wasn't going to repeat.

/

/

"Hey guys, how was the park?", asked Ruby as she skipped over to the pseudo family as they walked into the diner after their short drive across town.

"It was great fun, right kids?", asked Emma as she pocketed the car keys having left Rumpy's balloon in the back for safekeeping.

"Uh-huh, we had the bestest day", nodded Regina enthusiastically making her pigtails wave around beaming her broad smile, "I made a sandcastle and pwayed with a butterfwy and we made daisy chains and we had cookies too"

"Cool. Rumpy, did you have a good time too?", asked Ruby trying to coax the boy out who, upon seeing the waitress, had wrapped his little arms around James' leg and buried his face.

"Yeah, he was good as gold…er, no pun intended", smiled James tousling the toddler's wavy locks.

"I was good too wasn't I", blustered in Regina not wanting to left out of the praise which in the last few days she had become addicted to and revelled in the loving attention.

"You sure were honey", said Emma squeezing her little hand, "Let's go get us a table,ok"

"Ok", said Regina with a little bounce leading Emma and Snow over to the booth.

"Er, Ruby. Rumpy wanted to say thankyou, for finding him and bringing him to us…so….Rumpy", said James with gentle encouragement as the young boy slowly and shyly loosened his grip on the leg and held out a slightly crumpled bunch of daisies towards the waitress.

As Ruby took them in her hand she felt her heart warm at the child's thoughtfulness and felt her smile twitch but, before she could thank him, Rumpy pulled back and buried his face once more in James' thigh.

"Awww, Rumpy. These are beautiful, did you pick them yourself?", said Ruby seeing his little head nod up and down against James' leg.

"Aren't you the sweetest lil' guy", she chuckled. The warmth in her voice making him slowly emerge from his safe hiding as, before he knew it, Rumpy was swept up into Ruby's arms as she planted sloppy wet kisses all over his face making him giggle. She tweaked his cute little button nose one last time before sitting him down on Snow's lap in the booth where the others were already seated.

"'Gina, do you need a hand?", asked Snow with a smirk as the seat squeaked under the child's hands once more.

"No, I'm a big girl now", replied Regina as she struggled to clamber up into the cheap vinyl chair, her body flopped over the seat and her little legs flailing and kicking about as she vainly tried to get up. Regina's face flushed in frustration as she slid off again, the hem of her skirt getting caught up showing off her Barney The Dinosaur underwear, huffing in annoyance before finally giving up.

"Auntie Wuby", said Regina with a cheeky smile holding her arms up outstretched towards the waitress. The first time she used the term it made Ruby nearly choke on her soda but now she was fast growing accustomed to playing the 'cool Auntie' role, an idea she never entertained before.

"Of course", replied Ruby with a wry smile as she scooped Regina up under the arms and onto the seat. "So what can I get you?"

"Just mineral water for me, I'm on Adkins", said Snow as she pulled a handkerchief from her purse and licked it before wiping the dirt off Rumpy's cheek.

"He-he, stop it Mama, it tickles", he giggled back as he kicked his legs merrily sitting on her thighs.

Ruby juddered to a halt as she saw no shock appear on her guests faces, that having this little boy call Snow by the name 'Mama' didn't seem to faze them in the slightest. The waitress chewed on her pencil slightly fearing just how close they were getting to Rumpelstiltskin and Regina, and whether they would be able to pull free of them when, and if, the time came to change them back.

"Can I have apple juice?", asked Regina around a stifled yawn as Emma used a napkin to wipe the dirt from the child's filthy hands.

"Of course", Emma replied with a chuckle, "But what do you say to Ruby?"

"Pwease, Auntie Wuby", the four year old girl said with a wide smile barely able to see over the table.

"No probs", laughed Ruby never having picture the powerful Madam Mayor as ever actually being a child before. "What else?"

"I'll have a Pepsi. Rumpy, would you like a milkshake?", James asked as the toddler nodded whilst leaning back against the chest of Snow. Though he knew it was stupid to be jealous of a child, James couldn't help but feel it as it seemed Rumpy cuddled up to Snow's ample breasts more than he did these days.

"What flavour, honey?"

"Waspbwy", he replied around the thumb he was sucking happily as his eyelids began to droop.

"Huh?", asked Ruby unsure.

"Raspberry", Snow said with a wink.

"Right ok, be right back", replied Ruby as she span on her heel and crossed the diner to get their drinks.

"So what time….ah, here they are", James said as the bell over the door rang again as Archie and Henry walked in.

"Hello everyone. Hello Regina, hello Rumpy", said Archie with a kindly but unsure smile casting a fascinated eye across to the children.

"Hewwo", said Regina a little shyly as she backed up into Emma's side trying not to face Henry.

"So how's it all going?", asked the former cricket as he and Henry slid into the seats next to them.

"It's…challenging, what with the morning tantrums and that", James said running a hand through his hair.

"Well kids can be like that", replied Archie placing his umbrella to one side.

"Kids? I was talking about Emma"

"Hey", protested the Sheriff with a slight blush. "I…it was like way early in the morning when….oh shut up"

"Henry, have you found any clues in your book about the whole…you know", said Snow nodding towards the rapidly tiring children.

"No, nothing", he said eyeing Regina strangely, curious as to why she now seemed to be so uncomfortable around him.

"'Gina, what are you doing?", Emma asked as the little girl turned around and began to search around in the pocket of the Sheriff's leather jacket.

"Found it", said Regina with a squeal of triumph before getting up on her knees, taking a deep and steadying breath, and leaning over the table with her little hands outstretched.

"What is it, sweetie?", asked James peering over curiously.

"I-I saved you a cookie Henwy", said Regina a little timidly as she placed in his hands the mushed up pile of crumbs, squashed raisins and lint from Emma's pocket, "Miss Emma said I should showed you I wanna be your fwiend"

"Gina why in the name of…", sighed Emma as she peered into her pocket to see the mess sticking to the lining wondering just how she would be able to clean it.

"I-I thought Henwy would like a cookie….t-then he might not be so mean to me", Regina said screwing up her face a little more.

"Mean? What did I do? After all, she's the Evil…."

"Henry, please", snapped Emma wincing at the unintentional harsh edge to her voice, "Sorry, but she's not _**her**_ anymore. _**She**_ doesn't exist so don't be so mean, Regina's just a baby"

"I'm not a baby, I'm four years old", scoffed the child holding up three chubby little fingers.

"I-I….I know, it's just….weird you know. Sorry Emma….sorry …er… Regina….er…thanks for the cookie", Henry said with a smile as he pretended to eat the cookie while slyly slipping the crumbled up mush into his napkin. But seeing the smile from Regina and the approving nod from Emma he knew he playing the right part.

"Here's your drinks", said Ruby as she placed them down on the table, "Heya Doc, Henry. What can I get ya?"

"Coffee please, black", Archie replied, "Henry, would you like a coke?"

"Please", said Henry feeling a little bad at being so short tempered with Regina the last few days. For now, as he looked down on the girl who used to be his mother, he couldn't help but regret the spite thrown at her.

"What the…..eewww", cried Emma as she placed a hand into the pocket filled with crumbs and dirt and pulled it back in shock.

"It's my pet", said Regina as her hand slipped into the pocket and she pulled out a long and wriggling worm before giving him a sweet little kiss.

"Gina, that's so gross", whined Emma wondering just what other surprises the toddler had put in her jacket.

"Nuh-uh, see. He's cute", giggled the girl holding out the writhing worm tickling her palms.

"Gina, you really should've said something", Snow chided gently seeing the little girls face drop.

"I…I can't keep him?", Regina said back with gooey eyes as the worm wrapped around her fingers.

"Yes, of course you can", interrupted James seeing the disapproving look about to burst out on his wife's face, "There's no harm in having a worm as a pet, is there my love?"

"But I….oh fine, just….don't let it get anywhere it shouldn't", Snow replied with a shiver as she really didn't like creepy-crawlies of any kind.

"Here, put him in this for now so he doesn't get lost", James said handing over an empty polystyrene cup watching with an amused smile at how gentle the one time scourge of their realm was being as Regina placed the worm in it.

"Nighty, night Sidney", Regina said as she waved her chubby little hand whilst James put the lid on it.

"His name is Sidney? Why did you call him that?", asked Emma with a smirk.

"I dunno….he just looked like a Sidney", shrugged back the toddler.

"Wait until he….", said Henry before his attention whipped round at the clunk of a plastic glass and the sudden sobbing coming from one corner.

"It's ok Rumpy, it was accident", soothed Snow as the child cried in her lap, his raspberry milkshake spilled over his t-shirt and dripping onto his de facto mother's sun dress.

"I-I'm sowwy", he said as Snow felt his body tremble against hers as the cold drink splatted down on to the linoleum of the diner.

"It's alright honey, it's alright", she cooed into his ear and she hugged him tightly, "These things happen, I mean look at Emma, she's always spilling things on her clothes and I don't love her any less for it or punish her"

"W-weally?", Rumpy said slightly buoyed by the shower of kindness covering his heart, though an element of him would always fear a swift backhand such was the lessons beaten into him at such a tender age.

"Yes really, in fact Emma makes such a mess when she's eating pasta I make her wear a bib", said Snow as Henry and Regina chuckled. The children finding common ground to share a giggle on whilst Snow took a handful of paper napkins to wipe down the excess milkshake from Rumpy.

"Hey, that isn't…I mean…..not _**every**_ time", Emma coughed back as her cheeks flushed red.

"It's ok honey, you'll soon be a big girl too", said Snow as she jokingly pinched Emma's glowing cheek.

"Not funny", huffed the Sheriff.

"It's alright sweetheart, look I brought your favourite t-shirt with us", said Snow pulling the sopping wet shirt from Rumpy's tiny body and helped him into the clean dry one she had in her tote bag.

"Is that your favorite?", asked Henry casually looking at the shirt.

Rumpy just blushed a little and nodded in reply as Snow smoothed down his t-shirt with a picture of Elmo on it.

"Er, you know we should talk….about my theory and…. well… more serious matters", Archie interrupted hoping to get his worries out into the air.

"Well who's to say your theory isn't utter shit", shrugged Emma feeling a little grumpy now.

"Miss Emma, you sweareded again! The weally bad word!", gasped Regina as she and Rumpy covered their mouths in surprise. Their little eyes swelling at the naughty word spilling out so freely.

"Oh Emma, tut-tut", chided James in an overdramatically way trying not to laugh at the sweet innocence of the children.

"Miss Snow, are you gonna make her sit in the naughty corner?", asked Regina from behind the fingers covering her mouth.

"Like fu….er…_fun_ she will", Emma coughed quickly correcting herself.

"But you made me sit in it for ages", huffed Regina with an adorable little pout and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"'Gina, it was for like ten minutes"

"Yeah…._aaaaages_", Regina said as she stretched out her arms wide either side of her.

"Nevermind that now", Snow said before turning to the Sheriff, "Emma, you _should_ go and sit in the corner for a while"

"I…what?", squawked Emma as her mouth dropped open.

"Do it Emma, please", said Snow before leaning forward to whisper, "We have to set an example for Gina and Rumpy, if we tell them to do one thing and then do another just because we're the grown-ups then…"

"But I…I….oh for fu…"

"Emma", snapped Snow before another even fouler word could air.

Emma's face was beet red as she slowly trudged over to the corner, each stroppy footstep aching with humiliation, and sat on the stool by the end of the bar crossing her arms like a petulant child.

"Turn around and face the corner, please", Snow called after her as Ruby had to bite on her pencil to stop her brewing hysterics.

"You have got to be fu…" snapped Emma with disbelief as her eyes widened but as Snow gestured to the two children she huffed and turned away to stare at the chipped paint in the corner of the diner.

"It's just for a few minutes. But don't worry… I won't ground you this time", giggled Snow as Emma rolled her eyes but the burning crimson on the Sheriff's cheeks wouldn't ease so quickly as she sat in the corner like a chastised infant.

"Er, the talk?", said Archie as he nervously added his fourth sugar to the steaming coffee in front of him.

"Yes, but I'm not sure now's a good time as I think it might be time for their afternoon nap", Snow said watching Regina fidgeting on the seat in the way she always did when she was getting tired.

"Hey, tell ya what", butted in Ruby as wandered back over with the bunch of daisies now pinned to her uniform like a brooch, "Why don't they have their nap here. There's a bed in the store room I sometimes crashed on when me and Granny had a bust up"

"She's got a point you know", reasoned James, "By the time we get back home it'll be too late and then we'll have to put with a grumpy 'Gina all night"

"True, hey Rumpy, 'Gina. You're going to have a nap here with Ruby and Granny, ok?", said Snow as she felt the heavy breathing of Rumpy leaning against her chest.

"Ohhh, I don't wanna nap", Regina whined as her scrunched up little fist rubbed her eyes creeping dangerously closer to a whiny tantrum.

"Come on guys, come with Auntie Ruby and…er…I'll tell you a story ok?", said the waitress slowly getting used to the term as she held out her hands.

"A stowy?", said Regina with momentary brightness as her hand slipped into Ruby's.

"Yeah", replied the waitress as she helped the children down from the booth as they each took one of Ruby's hands.

"Auntie Wuby", whispered Regina pulling down the waitress and cupping her hand around Ruby's ear.

"Yeah?"

"It's not gonna be a stowy like Mister James' is it? 'Cos they're weally boring"

"No honey, it'll be better than his", chuckled Ruby as she lead them round the back of the counter and into the store room where Granny was fluffing out a blanket.

"Ruby, how can you tell them a story? I mean usually you tell children fairy stories but…you know… that'll be a bit tricky given the situation", Granny reasoned as she leaned against the door frame.

"I know, oh wait I got one", said Ruby, "Do you guys wanna hear the coolest story ever?"

"Yes pwease", said Regina as she lay back on the soft comfy cot letting Rumpy cuddle up next to her as his thumb found its way into his mouth again.

"Well, you got it", said Ruby as she pulled the blanket over them tucking it under their chins, "Once upon a time …..in a galaxy far far away ….."


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Authors notes- big love to all for the reads n' reviews, thou rocketh my world :) This chapter is slightly different with less fluff, but bear with me as there is still plenty of sweet stuff to come)**_

"Ruby, why do you keep looking at me like that? It's kind of creepy", said Snow feeling slightly uncomfortable with the smirk of mischief parading on the face of the waitress.

"Oh, it's nothing….much. It's just last night I was on youtube and I found this band called Rammstein", replied Ruby as she opened her heart shaped tin and began to roll a cigarette, "They're this German band and they got this song called 'Sonne'"

"So?"

"Well, I checked out the official video for the song and….well, they have some pretty eye opening ideas about what Snow White was really like. Snorting stuff and when she starts spanking the…."

"Hey, not in front of Henry", blustered James putting his hands over the boy's ears.

"Hey, I'm not a kid you know", Henry said pulling away from this suddenly overprotective paternal figure James was shaping into.

"What was the name of that band again?", asked Archie as his cheek twitched strangely.

"Rammstein. That's R-A-M….", monotone Ruby leaning over with a devious smile.

"Stop that!", snapped Snow snatching the pencil away from where Archie was scribbling down their name on the cover of his notebook.

"I…oh…..sorry", replied the good Doctor with an awkward cough seeing the confused look on Henry's face.

"Man, how the hell did Regina do this on her own?", asked Emma as she opened a can of Red Bull and sat back down at the booth, finally allowed to return from her time out in the corner, her cheeks still bearing a touch of embarrassed pink, "It's so exhausting running round after them, let alone doing the laundry and making dinner and everything"

"Since when have you done the laundry? Or made them anything other than Pop Tarts?", smiled Snow, "But I guess we never gave Regina the credit she deserved. But I think it's only fair after all she did raising Henry that we look after her and Rumpy"

"Until we change them back", Henry said swilling his Coke around in his mouth in a way that he was never allowed to do with Regina.

"Yes…right…change them back", Snow said furtively as she possessively clenched Rumpy's wet t-shirt in her hands.

"Well it could've been worse", shrugged James, "They could've been two years old, at that age all kids can do is run and scream"

"So what do you think happened, Doc?", asked Ruby as her well-travelled tongue ran along the rolling paper.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I don't know all the _who's, where's _and _what-the-hell's_ of all of this", Archie replied sipping his coffee and flicking through his notes, wincing at the generic brand still being used in the diner.

"But we _**can**_ change them back?", asked Henry as he fidgeted on the cheap vinyl seat, playing with the frayed strands of duct tape from an old and half assed repair job.

"Well, I've made some progress with that idea. As you know I've spent the last week going through Mr Gold's shop and the whole plethora of tomes he had squirreled away there. I even found an original copy of…."

"Archie", said Emma as the caffeine began to ripple through her system.

"Oh sorry, I was straying off the point there. Anyway, hidden in his office, behind some old paintings, I found these books which he had penned himself. It seems he wrote down all kinds of spells and potions and things"

"Why would he do that? Why on earth would he risk someone else finding the secrets to his powers?", asked James as he craned his neck backwards trying to see into the backroom where the children slept soundly but the door was firmly closed.

"Maybe he didn't trust the magic used for the curse, like he was half expecting something to go wrong if it were to break. Like a back-up plan in case he was somehow incapacitated so he left enough of a trail so he could be helped, if we wanted to that is", Archie said going through his hastily scribbled notes.

"Seems kinda convenient doesn't it?", Emma, ever the cynic, quipped.

"Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth, at this point we need all the help we can", James said silently hoping that failure was on the cards for his heart bulged in ways he never knew before when he looked on at Rumpy and Gina whenever they slept peacefully.

"So if we have Rumpy's…I mean, Rumpelstiltskin's spells and things, can we do it?", asked Snow as her thin fingers slid around her husband's arm grasping it a little tighter than intended.

"Well some of us have their magic back, the fairies and such, but we can't just blunder into this. We had to find the right magicks to use in conjunction with the spell or who knows what might happen?", Archie said finishing his coffee, trying not to roll his eyes seeing the brown circles around the cup where Ruby, as usual, hadn't bothered to wash it properly.

"Wait a minute, you're saying it's not foolproof?", Emma asked feeling strangely pensive as she unwittingly held the polystyrene cup containing Regina's new pet worm, carefully clutching it in a protective manner.

"Nothing is ever foolproof", Archie said knowing full well the price of ill magic.

"I'm not letting you use Rumpy and Gina as guinea pigs, they're just babies and you want to cast all manner of spells on them. W-what happens if it goes wrong? Then what, eh? They're put their trust and little hearts in our hands and I'm not going to let them down", said Snow with gusto as she broke off her words as the sob built in her chest.

"I understand Snow, I really do", said the bespectacled man seeing the tears brimming in her eyes, "But that's not our only problem"

"Meaning?", asked Ruby as she pulled the cigarette from her mouth before she could even light it after seeing the disapproving glares coming her way.

"The Dark One", replied Archie as he cast a guilty eye towards the back room where the children were. But blocking his line of sight was Granny who was sneakily adding her measure of scotch to her coffee, being very quiet so as not to disturb the toddlers who weren't slumbering at all.

"Gina…you 'sleep?", whispered Rumpy, his heart still clinging to the fear which had accompanied him all his days.

"No…I keep finkin' of that Daft Vader that Auntie Wuby told us 'bout. A-and I can't sleep without Poppy", replied Regina softly.

"Who?"

"My pony"

"Oh", Rumpy said as he snuggled in closer to her as he dropped his gaze, "Gina ….d-do you fink I gots a magic bawoon?"

"Huh?", said Regina picking at the drying mud stains on her Winnie-The-Pooh t-shirt.

"I-I wished for a….Mama….a-and a Daddy…. to look after me a-and wove me", he said looking over towards the door of the backroom, "A-and I fink I gots them"

"You mean Mrs Snow and Mister James?"

"Yeah", he replied a little scared of getting his battered hopes up. "D-do you fink they wove me?"

"I fink so. I knows I wove you, Wumpy", Regina said with a toothy smile.

"I wove you too, Gina", he said with a blush and a giggle, but once he saw the smile fade from her face he became worried, "What's wong?"

"I…I wish I had a magic bawoon too", she sighed as a sad frown crumpled her adorable little face.

"Y-you can wish on my bawoon, if you like"

"Weally?"

"Uh-huh", he nodded back as Regina smiled again before pushing back the itchy blanket and struggled to her knees and put her hands together as if in prayer.

"Dear Mister Bawoon….I wish my Daddy was here, but I knows he's fighting some bad men far away. So….can I have a Mommy? I never had one who woves me 'fore", she said as a sad and solitary tear ran down her chubby little cheek. "Mister Bawoon…..c-can Miss Emma be my Mommy now…. pwease"

Rumpy, not noticing the turning of the door handle, crawled up beside her and copied her actions, hoping that his magic balloon would make their dreams come true.

So they would get their happy ending.

The handle stopped moving as Granny moved back away from the door wearing a soft smile, not wanting to burst the hopes of such innocents. She stepped over to the register once more and put down the plate of cookies she was about to give the children and sipped her alcohol laced coffee once more and steered her attention back to the booth across from her.

"You see, now Rumpy has been reverted to a child, to a time in his life when the Dark One hadn't commandeered his soul, he is now free", Archie said flicking over the pages in his notebook not wanting to press the matter.

"Ok, you're losing me here", Emma said still trying to get to grips of the ways of the old realm.

"Well, none of us knew the real Rumpelstiltskin, only the creature controlling him. You see, he was once a man but in an act of desperation he came under the control of the Dark One, all the years he span his wickedness he was nothing but a puppet, a body in which the true manifestation of evil could call home. The man buried deep inside could do nothing to stop the cruelty he was unfurling, he was merely a tool to be used by dark and vindictive powers", explained Archie.

"So the Dark One no longer exists then?", asked the Sheriff crumpled her can of Red Bull.

"Sorry, but the spirit of the Dark One cannot be destroyed. Like the old saying goes _'you can kill a man, but you can't kill an idea_. It's the essence of evil and all it can do is be transferred from one person to another"

"So where did it go then? Did it go back to the guy before?", pressed the Sheriff struggling to keep up.

"No, it doesn't work like that. I believe that once the powers of the Dark One couldn't return to Rumpelstiltskin….. it sought another host"

"So whoever the Dark One is now, shouldn't we be able to recognise them? You know with the grey skin and evil and aura and that?", asked Ruby toying with her dangling earring.

"It's not as simple as that, it never is. Because the powers never transferred through their natural path, the spirit of evil is dormant in whomever it lies in now. But, judging by what I've put together from the books, the wake of malice will slowly creep into the mind of its new host, like a thousand cruel voices scratching away at their psyche until they crack as the Dark One demands release", Archie said as his fingers clutched anxiously around his pencil.

"So what you're saying is….?", asked Emma still not getting the whole picture.

"The powers of The Dark One is residing in someone here in town, the evil will seep into their soul and grind down their mind until …obeying the darkness taking over their heart. …. t-they….take the knife of the previous host a-and…"

"Archie, surely you don't mean?", gasped Snow as her fingernails dug into James' arm and her tears spilled down her face.

"I-I'm afraid so….the Dark One will only be released if….they kill Rumpy"


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Sorry it takes me so long to update but I took a few days off, but again, big thanks to everyone who's continued support means so much to me. Merci beaucoup)**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Do you yield?", said James once more before continuing his assault on the helpless child.

"N-no", squealed Rumpy as he fought the urge to give in.

"I said, young Sir Knight, do you yield?"

"N-n-no….hahahahaha….y-yes…p-pwease….hehehehahaha….", Rumpy laughed as he rolled around on the couch as James once more blew raspberries on the toddler's podgy tummy.

He kicked his legs happily in the air as his t-shirt rode up as James tickled him over and over before hauling the boy up into the air and spinning him around as their joint laughter filled the living room with a vibrant warmth seldom felt in these pressing times.

"Young Sir Knight, I commend your bravery", James said bringing Rumpy down into the crook of his arm where the little boy slung his arms around his neck snuggling into the safe and loving embrace. Rumpy nestled into the hug and giggled happier than he had ever known. Happier than his little soured heart ever thought possible.

"James…..I need a little help….with dinner", said Snow coming in from the kitchen, her nod signalling that words were to be exchanged that the adorable child with the rosy cheeks didn't need to hear.

"Ok honey. Rumpy, why don't you go and do some coloring for a bit while I help with dinner", James said placing the boy back on the ground as Snow slipped from the room wiping her hands on her apron.

"Ok…Daddy", said Rumpy quietly as he skipped across the living room in his little blue sneakers to the corner where all the toys and crayons sat idly. His treasured green balloon tied to the handle of the toy chest floating softly bumping against the curtains.

James stood stock still as his ears still rang with that word, the term of undying adoration he never thought he would ever hear. As his mouth opened and closed silently he couldn't help but feel the featherlight tickling in his heart stoking the brazier of his affection for the boy who sat in the corner sucking his thumb as he spilled all his broken crayons on the floor.

"Are you alright honey?", asked Snow as her husband walked into the kitchen in a stunned state reaching for a chair.

"I….I….Rumpy just called me….Daddy", he said with a lump in his throat.

"Oh….are you surprised? You know he keeps calling me Mama, and…well you know", said Snow as she placed a hand on his forearm, "But how do you feel about that?"

"It….it feels…..good…really good actually", James replied as his smile stretched from ear to ear.

"It does, doesn't it", his wife agreed with a wide bore grin of her own, "You know…..if they can't be changed back….how do you feel about you, me…and Rumpy… you know"

"I…I don't know….could we?"

"I don't see why not. The three of us….it could work…I know it would"

"Let's wait and see what Archie and the fairies come up with", James said trying not to let his emotions cloud his judgment, though he knew exactly what his heart yearned for.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's Emma, I'm worried about her", Snow said with a wrinkled brow.

"Why?", he said as he turned to the counter to chop the vegetables ready for dinner.

"She finds everything so hard, even something as simple as giving Gina a bath. Every single time something happens"

"Yeah", chuckled James, "Whoever would've thought that Madam Mayor would be a streaker?"

"But did we really have to find out when we had company?", said Snow with an amused shake of the head recalling the shocked looks on the faces of Archie, Grumpy and Ruby as a small giggling blur of pink ran through the living room as they had coffee. Quickly followed by a red faced and wet haired Emma who, limping once again, chased the laughing and butt naked Regina around and around until she finally caught hold of the wet and squirming cheeky imp.

"You know we really should talk to 'Gina about that kicking thing she does"

"Exactly", Snow interrupted, "Emma now has to be a full time Mom and I'm not sure if she can cope as she's been pretty much thrown in at the deep end"

"But she's been Henry's Mom for….", James said putting down the chopping knife and wrapping his arms around his wife who was heavy burdened with so many things of late.

"No, since Emma came here all she's done is play the _'cool Aunt'_ role with Henry. Always giving him what he wants, buying him ice creams and milkshakes all the time, never telling him off, and leaving Regina to do all the grunt work like getting him to eat his greens and making sure he goes to bed on time. So of course Emma seems like the better of the two as she spoiled Henry rotten, but now she has to balance that with the hard ass side of motherhood. And I'm not sure if she can do it, she always wants to seem the easy going fun loving Mom but kids don't need that all the time, she needs to be firm with him sometimes too"

"But we're here, we'll _**always **_be here for her. For all of them and…what is it?", asked James seeing Snow's gaze suddenly sharpen as her eyes fell on the knife he rested on the kitchen counter.

"D-do you think Archie's right? A-about the Dark One a-and the knife…..a-and Rumpy?", she said putting a hand to her quivering lips to try and stifle her sob.

"I..I don't know"

"It's not going to happen…I-I won't let it", Snow said as her face crumpled in on itself as the salty burning tears ran down her cheeks, "H-he's my Rumpy a-a-and….."

"It's ok honey, I swear we'll do everything we can"

"I-I'm not going to lose him….I-I can't", she sobbed into her husband's chest as his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"You won't…", said James trying to be strong for her though his lower lip wobbled as he fought to hold back his own tears, "I-I swear it, no-one is ever going to hurt _**our**_ Rumpy"

As the minutes passed by and they wallowed in the love and courage of each other Snow felt her skirt being tugged gently.

"What is it, sweetie?", asked Snow quickly wiping her tears away as she looked down to see Rumpy staring at the floor as the point of his shoe corkscrewed into the linoleum.

"I…I drawded you a picture", he said shyly as he thrust a piece of paper into her hands and summoned all his fledgling courage to look up with those timid eyes, biting his lip nervously.

Snow grinned as she looked over the picture of the five stick figures scrawled with crayons of all different colors.

"Oh Rumpy, it's beautiful", Snow said as James swept him up into his arms, "Is this Emma and Regina?", she asked pointing to the stick woman with the yellow hair and the small pink figure in its arms.

Rumpy nodded back with an adorable little blush as he cuddled in closer to James.

"And who is this?", Snow said pointing to the two other figures holding a little boy in their arms with red hearts drawn all around them.

"I-it's me….and you….a-and Daddy", he said back sweetly around the thumb which once more had found its way to his mouth.

"It's wonderful, champ. You really are a special lil' man", James said tickling the boy under the chin feeling his heart vibrating at the word 'Daddy' once more. As Rumpy's love seeped into James' soul he realised he could no longer be reserved in his affections, no more procrastination, he had so much love to give and to him it seemed that this was fate to bring them together in this way.

"Oh wait….. I forgetted Henwy", Rumpy gasped as he struggled to get back down taking the paper from Snow's hand but as he went to go back to carry on drawing his little hand hooked into James' and, though he was still scared of his assumption, he lead the tall man across the living room.

Rumpy gulped and chanced a glance up but when all he saw was a wide beaming smile on James' face the toddler giggled and knew this was right. Snow followed after them as with each day that passed she became more and more clingy to the sweet little boy whose mere smile brought her more joy than she ever knew.

"When's Gina comin' home?", the child asked looking at the grey skies and the rain beginning to patter heavier against the window pane as the three of them sat down amidst the debris of crayons and lego.

"Soon honey, Emma just had to pick up a few things from work", Snow said leaning down and kissing him on the head as she fought to hold back another sob as her thoughts echoed around her head.

'_Just let them try and take you from me, then they'll see just how far I can go. A pissed off tiger protecting her cub will have nothing on me'_

As the rain ran down the window in twisting rivulets Snow cast her gaze out to the grey skies hoping that the others weren't getting too wet.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Oh cra….I mean, oh crumbs. I forgot my keys, Henry can you watch Gina for a minute?", said Emma as the rain continued to trail down finding its way down her neck soaking her sweater.

"Er….ok", he replied feeling a little awkward being alone with the girl who was once his overbearing mother.

Emma pulled up the collar of her leather jacket and jogged back towards the Sheriff's office silently swearing to herself that she didn't take a better coat knowing the _'I told you so'_ expression on Snow's face awaiting them when they got home.

As the thick grey rain poured down Emma shook her head thinking of the sarcasm that would've come her way courtesy of Madam Mayor due to her going out so poorly dressed for such weather. But now, as she cast a quick eye back, she couldn't forget how excited Regina had been going out in such dreary weather, the toddler's happy smile almost chasing the rainy day blues away. As Emma cursed her leaking boot she couldn't help but fire off a goofy grin as she took in the sight of the small girl who warmed her heart in ways she never knew, she looked so adorable in her little yellow plastic rain coat with matching pail hat.

As he watched Emma scurry down the sodden street Henry's eyes flicked wide open as he felt Regina slide her little hand into his, he looked down in surprise but seeing the sweet shy smile staring up at him he couldn't help but smile back.

"Henwy?", asked Regina cautiously from under the wide brim of her hat where the water dripped down incessantly.

"Yeah?"

"C-can we jump in the puddles….pwease?", she said with a longing gaze to the pools of water spotted all over the sidewalk.

"Really? You want to splash around in them?", Henry said with mild shock recalling all the times his mother told him off for doing just that when he was younger.

"Yeah…can we?", Regina asked again with eyes sparkling with hope and promise.

"Er…sure", he said looking over his shoulder to see Emma had disappeared from view, "Let's go"

He tightened his grip on Regina's hand as he bounced into the biggest puddle he could find, Henry couldn't help but laugh as Regina followed suit, her pink wellingtons with purple daisies printed on them splashed up and down as she giggled so freely and innocently.

Water sprayed everywhere as they skipped hand in hand up and down the sidewalk, splashing around without a care in the world. Laughter and rain saturated them both as their feet searched out every growing puddle and bounced up and down letting the world slink by unnoticed.

"Guys, what are you doing? You're getting soaked", Emma said a little breathless as she came jogging back after eventually finding her keys on top of her desk.

"We're making splashies Miss Emma", laughed Regina as she looked down at her little wellington clad feet which patted up and down in the circles of rain water surrounding her.

"Well the rain's really starting to come down now so we'd better get back", replied the Sheriff brushing a hand through her wet and tangled hair wishing she'd taken James' advice about wearing a hat.

"Ohhwwww", whined Regina and Henry simultaneously looking up at her with a shared pout.

"No ohhww's, come on", Emma pressed trying not to buckle into their adorably dimpled demands.

"Ok, but wait there", said Henry pulling his camera out the pocket of his waterproof coat, "Just one photo of you and 'Gina"

"Hehehehe", giggled Regina as she bounded up to Emma and took her hand smiling widely flashing her missing teeth.

"Ok, but Henry, why have you been taking so many photos and filming Rumpy and Gina so much?", asked Emma and she knelt down by the beaming toddler who waved her grubby little hands happily to the camera.

"Blackmail material for when they change back", said Henry as he grinned like the mischievous child he was as he pressed the shutter capturing their image.

"Henry, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Changing them back I mean", said Emma as he thumb ran softly over the back of Regina's hand as the little girl stared in awe at her wavy reflection in the pooling rain, "W-what if we….you know…."

"Come on Miss Emma, let's make more splashies", interrupted Regina as her wellies continued to splosh around happily in the puddles sending up splatters of mud all over her sparkly pink pantyhose.

"Yeah Mom, it's fun", said Henry taking her other hand.

"Ok, we can do it on the way home", Emma replied smiling at the feeling of the hand of each child, bathing in the innocent joy of a fledgling family, "Ready? Go"

"Yay!", squealed Regina as the three of them skipped and splashed through each puddle as the rain continued to pour down, but despite the approaching storm nothing could dampen their spirits.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Is whatsername coming round tomorrow? You know, that blue fairy girl", Emma said as she came back down the stairs towel drying her hair.

"I can't believe you sometimes", Snow said as she mopped up the three trails of muddy footprints leading along the front hall.

"What do you mean?", replied Emma as she felt the luxurious warmth of clothes fresh from the dryer.

"I just hope Regina doesn't get a cold is all. Every time I try and…..what is it honey?", asked Snow as she felt her dress being tugged on gingerly.

"Can we watch 'Findin' Nemo'?", said Regina hopefully as she stood next to them in her clean dry dress holding Rumpy's hand.

"Again? That's like eight times now", smiled James as he tousled the young boy's hair.

"C-can we? Pwease", Rumpy replied as he smiled shyly under the unguarded adoration being cast upon him, his body slightly behind Regina's as she shielded him protectively.

"Sure, why not", replied Snow putting the mop down.

"Yay!", exclaimed Regina as she bounced on her feet and did the cutest little happy dance in that uncoordinated way that toddler's do. "Can Sidney watch with us?"

"I…er…I think he's asleep….shhh", said Snow putting her finger to her lips pointing to the plastic container the worm now lived in as she really didn't like Regina's choice for a pet.

"Ok…nighty, night Sidney", whispered the toddler to the container full of grass and mud.

"Right, let's get some popcorn on and make some cocoa. Henry, can you help me?", asked Emma as the toddlers went into the living room with James and Snow.

"Sure", replied Henry as he followed his Mom into the kitchen and opened the cupboard to find the bags of popcorn, something Regina only allowed him to eat on special occasions.

"Henry….I..", said Emma as she nervously tried to ease into the subject but tact was never her strong point, "Tell me, why do you keep going on about turning Regina and Rumpelstiltskin back? Do you really want to see them punished that badly?"

"I….it's not that", he said feeling a little ashamed.

"Then what is it? You know she's not the Evil Queen anymore and you can't blame a little kid for stuff like that as she doesn't even know what evil is. You know how they say about forgiveness being…"

"I don't hate her….I just…", trailed off Henry as he turned on the microwave.

"What?"

"I only just found you, you're my Mom and now….with 'Gina being all small and helpless and that… you're…"

"Henry, are you jealous?"

"No", he said back softly dropping his eyes to his hands which fidgeted awkwardly.

"Really?"

"Well maybe…a little… but I don't mean to be…'cos Gina is kind of sweet and nice…but you're _**my**_ Mom….not hers", he said with a streak of envy he didn't want to feel.

"Henry, I won't love you any less now she's here. You'll always be my number one guy, you know that don't you?", Emma said cupping his cheek.

"Well…yeah"

"Well you grew up with Regina who took care of you and loved you when I couldn't. I know I screwed up back then and I wanna spend the rest of my life being the Mom you always wanted… the one you always deserved. But Regina did so much for you I can't just turn my back on her now when she needs me.…I mean _**us**_", corrected the Sheriff with the hint of a blush.

"So you _do_ love her?", Henry said glancing out the window as the storm began to echo around them.

"Well….yes. But it doesn't mean I don't love you any less, can't I love you both?"

"Sure, I suppose so", he shrugged.

"Would it be that bad having 'Gina as kind of a little sister?", said Emma pushing the subject that sung within her heart.

"Sister? But then you would be her Mom too?"

"I missed out first time round and now it's like I have a second chance. Like the curse breaking was… I mean …..like being a Mom to you two….I dunno, but I think it was meant to be. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I get it. And 'Gina is kind of sweet and….. I don't want to make her unhappy", Henry said with a shrug recalling the vibrant and honest smile she wore while they splashed around in the puddles.

"So….are you willing to give it a shot? To give Regina the safe and loving childhood that she gave you?"

"As long as you are", said Henry as the kettle finished boiling and clicked off.

"You're really something, you know", Emma said putting her arm around his shoulders giving them a little squeeze.

"Ok Mom, I'll give it a shot….but I don't have to share my allowance with her do I?"

"No", laughed Emma seeing the priorities of a ten year old, "But you might have to adjust a bit having a hyperactive lil' kid running round. If we're going to do this, then it's gonna be a lot of trial and error, a few tantrums and things"

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be right behind you….for when you do another epic fail", Henry smiled cheekily.

"What do you mean?", Emma asked as she poured out the cocoa for them all.

"The bra in the microwave? Even _**I**_ know there's wire in the support"

"That….that was just a glitch is all", replied the Sheriff with a flushing of the cheeks over her idiocy and the resultant small fire.

"Have you talked to Gina about all this? Do you really think she wants you to play the Mom role?"

"I…I don't know…I….I hope so", Emma said shyly wondering if she was doing the right thing.

"Do you want me to ask her? You know, drop a few hints and see what she says?"

"Would you?", replied the Sheriff feeling like a coward getting him to do her dirty work.

"Hey, what's a son for?", Henry grinned back as he hugged her round the waist as she lay a tender kiss on his head as the heavens rattled above them.

"You sure are….what the hell?", Emma said as she pulled him into the living room with a start hearing the screams and crying erupt from the living room.

They paused as they looked over to see a pale faced Snow and James trying to comfort the wailing children who trembled in terror.

"What's going on?", asked Emma as a teary Regina leapt off the couch, ran up to her and slammed into her legs nearly knocking her over.

"It's alright sweetheart, it's just thunder", soothed Snow as she held Rumpy tightly in her arms as his little body racked with sobs of fear whilst another loud rumble echoed overhead.

"I-it's scawy", said Regina as her lower lip wobbled.

"Come on sweetie", Emma said before sweeping the terrified little girl into her arms, not noticing the frown appearing on Henry's face, "Shhhh, come and sit with me. We'll snuggle up a blanket and watch the movie ok?"

"Y-you won't let the scawy noises get me will you?", blubbered Regina as she held tightly to Emma's neck.

"Don't worry honey, you're safe with me", the Sheriff said gently rubbing a comforting hand over Regina's back.

"Pwomise?"

"Yeah, I promise"

As Emma stepped towards the couch she stopped and swung out her other hand fixing a warm smile to it as she reached out for Henry. He grinned back as he took her hand and was lead over to the couch where they sat down and Emma threw a blanket over them making sure both children were snugly tucked in around her.

"Er, we'll be back in a minute", said Snow as she took the trembling Rumpy into her arms and headed towards the stairs.

"Why? What are….oh right. Ok", Emma broke off as she saw the wet patch spreading across Rumpy's pants as he sobbed and shivered at the wake of the storm.

"Shhhh, Rumpy. It's alright, you're safe sweetheart", cooed Snow as she ran a hand through his wavy hair and planted soft kisses on his head, "We'll get you cleaned up and then we can snuggle up too and watch the movie. Ok?"

He just nodded in embarrassment into her shoulder.

"Don't worry honey, it's just an accident. I'll still love you…I'll _**always**_ love you", Snow whispered into his little ear no longer caring if anyone heard her for there was no power on earth that could stop her heart from reaching out to the sweet little boy who cherished her so much.

"I-I wove you too Mama", he whispered back as Snow clutched him even tighter to her chest ignoring the wetness trickling across her hand from where she supported his butt.

"Do you need a hand?", called James up the stairs worried about his little champ.

"No, it's ok. I'll be two minutes", replied Snow as she took Rumpy into the bathroom.

"Alright, but let me know if you need anything", James said as he stepped towards the kitchen to fetch the popcorn and cocoa.

"C-can Poppy watch the movie a-and snuggle with us? 'Cos she might b-be scared too", asked Regina as Emma wiped the toddler's tears of fright away.

"Yeah sure, Henry, can you….thanks", the Sheriff said as Henry reached over and picked up the bright pink stuffed toy from the floor handing it to Regina who hugged it tightly to her chest.

"Fankyou Henwy", the toddler said softly as she gave a small smile from behind the pony being squeezed to death in her arms.

"It's cool", Henry said trying to act nonchalant but he couldn't help but smirk as Emma gave him a secret nod and wink showing him how proud she was of his efforts.

"Now Poppy, we gotsta be quiet for the movie", Regina said to the ear of her stuffed toy before leaning back into Emma's chest and pulling her legs up under her.

Emma raised an arm allowing Henry to snuggle in close to her as well, as the thunder struck again and Regina pulled in tighter to her Emma wondered if this indeed was her destiny.

If _**this**_ was meant to be her happy ending.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Again, big hugs to all who have read, reviewed etc. You all hold a special place in my heart, but before you say anything, the 'rocket ship incident' is a true story which happened recently to a friend of mind. And yes, she was mortified :) Read on and you'll see what I mean)**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Neeeooowwhhh …..p-choo…. p-chooo…..brrggghhh!", said Regina as she ran around the living room, her deely boppers bouncing around wildly on her head.

"'Gina, what are you doing?", asked Snow as she carried yet another basket of laundry towards the stairs amazed that she could get all the grass and mud stains out of their clothes.

"I'm a spaceman an' I'm fwyin' to the moon with awiens", the toddler grinned back running in circles with her new toy waving it up and down as she made engine and lazer noises pretending to blow up ships and stars.

"With what? Oh aliens, I get you now", Snow said shaking her head a little as she watched Regina skip around so carefree and happy, "But won't you need a rocket ship to get to the moon?"

"I gots one", the toddler replied turning round to show off her new toy making Snow's eyes snap wide open.

"Gina, w-where did you get that?", gasped the pixie haired woman as she put down the laundry basket and hurried over to the little girl.

"In Miss Emma's room. I didn't know she had toys in there too", said Regina as she carefully bounced from foot to foot as if she were weightless.

"Give it here…it's not a toy…..well, not one for _**you**_ to play with anyway ….just give it here", said a flustered Snow as she snatched the plastic toy away.

"Hey….that's my wocket ship", whined Regina as she jumped up at Snow trying to grab it back.

"It's not….it's Emma's….a-and she wouldn't want you playing with it"

"Would too", cried the toddler as she pulled on Snow's skirt as she walked towards the kitchen where she could hear James rather inappropriately whistling the tune of 'I Shot The Sheriff'.

"Tell you what sweetie, when we go to the shops I'll get you the best rocket ship there is"

"But I wants that one", huffed Regina stomping her foot on the floor as they trailed into the kitchen.

"It's not the ….I mean….it's very..er.._precious_..to Emma and you wouldn't want to break it would you? As that would make her very sad", Snow said softly trying to placate the trying child.

"Oh", said Regina slamming to a halt sniffling away her crocodile tears, "I wouldn't wanna make Miss Emma sad. She's nice…..s-she…"

"She what?"

"S-she said she woved me", the small girl said shyly but the faint ghost of a smile pulled at her lips everytime she said the words out loud. "D-d you think she still does?"

"Of course she does, sweetie. Why wouldn't she?"

"'Cos she gots all mad an' made me sit in the naughty corner again", Regina said sadly.

"Honey, you covered her Sheriff's badge in peanut butter and M&M's", Snow said matter-of-factly.

"But I thought it looked pwetty"

"Me too. But you shouldn't have done it as grown-ups needs things like that", said James a little proud that Emma finally showed some backbone and punished one of the children even though she felt awful at having to be the Bad Cop for once.

"Maybe I can show her my…"

"Your what?"

"Nothing", Regina said back with a shake of the head and skipped back into the living room.

"What's wrong honey?", asked James as he looked up from the cookery book knowing full well that Regina was going to screw up her face again at the promise of eating spinach again.

"Gina was playing….with this….it's Emma's", said Snow feeling a mix of embarrassment and frustration as she sneakily showed her husband the toy 'rocket ship'.

"I-is that….?", coughed James losing his place in the recipe.

"Yes….it's her vibrator. I'm going to kill her"

"Well Gina didn't know, so just go along with it. Sometimes ignorance is bliss", James said as his own blush flared up pinkening his skin.

"Mr James, I thinks Sidney is hungwy", said Regina as she wandered back into the kitchen holding her pet worm making Snow squirm away from them.

"Ok, leave him with me and I'll get him something to eat", James said trying not to flinch as Regina gently placed the wriggling worm in his hands.

"Alright Rumpy, let's find your ….", came Henry's voice providing a suitable distraction for the blushing Snow.

"Oh, it sounds like Rumpy and Henry are up…._finally_. Why don't you go play with them", said the school teacher checking her watch.

"Ok…..Wumpy, Henwy!", called Regina as she bounced along, her spring loaded deely boppers bouncing around as she darted past Emma who just tousled the little girls hair.

"Emma, can we have a word?", said Snow as she carefully watched her husband put the worm in a plastic container with a cabbage leaf, "And James, make sure to wash your hands"

"Why? It's only a worm", he replied.

"Please", said his wide eyed wife as his hands clenched at the tea towel being screwed up in her hands.

"Ok baby", he grinned back as he rinsed his hands off as he knew Snow wouldn't let him anywhere near her such was her phobia as she didn't trust anything with less legs than her.

"What's up guys?", said Emma reaching for her mug before casting an eye back towards the children, "Oh great, now they've got Henry doing it"

"Doing what?", James asked trying to find the sugar for his third coffee of the morning, usually he wouldn't need such a caffeine fix but the young ones in the house were tiring him out fast.

"The whispering and giggling thing. At me", Emma whined peering back into the living room.

"Oh honey, you're just being silly", Snow said as she watched Henry bend down as Regina's cupped his ear before he looked up towards Emma and began laughing.

"See!", cried the Sheriff.

"Now Emma, we need to talk to you about…", said Snow before she was cut off by an excited squeal coming from the living room.

"Doorbell, doorbell, doorbell!", cried Regina as she rushed to the front door as she always did when they had visitors. She smiled widely and bounced from foot to foot as she impatiently waited for James to come and answer the door as they told Regina not to open it herself. With the threat of The Dark One now lingering in their minds they were being extra cautious.

"Morning James", said the blue fairy as she stepped over the threshold.

"Morning, glad you could make it. Coffee?", he replied with a smile.

"Please. Milk, no sugar. So, how are the little ones?", asked the fairy in a slightly condescending manner as she entered the living room and bent down towards the children.

"I'm not a lil' baby, I'm a big girl", huffed Regina crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course you are, my mistake"

"Er…..fairy girl….", said Emma as she scratched her head.

"Just call me Blue, everyone else does", shrugged the Blue Fairy in her flower printed summer dress who still thanked the curse for giving her a decent wardrobe and no more silly cupcake dresses.

"Hewwo, Miss Bwue", said Regina with a small wave.

"Miss what? Oh _blue_, now I get it", replied the fairy with a small smirk.

"So are you a weal faiwy?", said the little girl.

"Yes"

"Wow", said Regina in awe of the woman who fidgeted in her wedge heels. "Can you make me fwy to the moon?"

"Er, not right now. Maybe later", replied the fairy instantly falling for the toddlers' wide eyed dimpled charms.

"Cool, 'cos I wants to pwotect Miss Emma from that Daft Vader. He sound like a weal meanie", nodded Regina in heartfelt honesty.

"So, has Archie told you everything?", said Snow handing the coffee cup over and gesturing that they all sit down.

"Yes, I'm amazed what it did to the Mayor and that Herr Flick wannabe, in all my years I've not experienced anything like it before. The curse must've been formed of several strands of magic all woven together to produce such an effect when it unravelled, but I think I may have an inkling how to undo it"

"Mrs Snow, what's a curse?", said Regina curiously as she leaned over the arm of the sofa.

"I…er…Henry, could you take the children and er….do something", replied Snow knowing that their following conversation was not for the ears of the children.

"But I want to…", Henry said back but seeing the imploring look on Emma's face he sighed and knew he would have to miss out on the juiciest part of the meeting, "Fine. Come on guys"

Henry took the hands of the toddlers and walked from the room into what was the Mayor's office, now a scattered jumble of stuffed toys and Snickers wrappers. He smirked thinking about how the grown up version of Regina would freak out at such chaos.

"Do you gots them?", said Rumpy shyly standing very close to the little girl who flopped over the orange space hopper in a very un-ladylike way flashing off her underwear again wiggling her little legs in the air.

"Yeah", she replied as she rummaged around before bringing out three squashed circles of aluminum foil, "Henwy, I-I gots you a hat too"

"What's this for?", Henry asked as he watched Rumpy put his shiny foil hat on and use his small hands to push it down around his ears.

"They're magic hats", replied the little girl as she pulled off her deely boppers and squished her own foil hat down over her head. "They makes you invisdible"

"Uh-huh", said Rumpy in agreement believing their enchanted properties.

"Why exactly do we need magic hats?", asked Henry bending the foil out feeling awkward as if he were now the killjoy parent denying a child's light-hearted fun.

"So's we can get cookies", Regina said with a roll of the eyes, as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ooookaay"

"Oh come on Henwy, pwease", said Regina as she and Rumpy fired off twin pouts. He couldn't help but think the toddlers adorable in their foil hats which caught each flare of light and shimmered, after a moment Henry succumbed to their silent pleas and put his foil hat on and smoothed it down around his head feeling somewhat foolish.

"Shhh, we gots to be quiets" said the little girl as she ushered them after her and tiptoed out the office door and into the living filled with all the grown-ups.

"What are….?", said Emma but seeing Henry put his finger to his lips she understood his signal to go along with it.

Rumpy took Regina's hand as he tiptoed along besides her with Henry trailing them, moving slowly ignoring the raised eyebrows and stifled giggles of the adults as they crept between them with an unwavering belief that they couldn't be seen.

"See, we're invisdible. I told you they was magic hats", whispered Regina with utter conviction as Snow and James just smiled on in silent amusement.

The children shuffled into the kitchen where Regina's hand snaked up towards the counter and reached around trying to find the cookies she'd seen there earlier.

"Ohhhwww", she whined in frustration patting her hand around but finding no reward.

Henry looked down at her confused and slightly huffy eyes and leaned across to the plate where the cookies lay in wait, he scooped up three of them and handed one each to Rumpy and Gina before stuffing one in his mouth. As the cookies crumbled and the crunches sounded out Henry thought this was as good a time as any to broach the subject.

"'Gina, do you like Emma?", he asked swallowing his stolen goodie.

"Uh-huh", replied Regina around a mouthful of cookie spilling crumbs all down her lemon yellow dress decorated with pictures of cartoons lambs. "Miss Emma's weal nice"

"She sure is, do you like her looking after you?"

"Uh-huh, she's fun and gives me kissies and cuddles"

"Like your Mommy?", asked Henry lightly but stopped as he saw the toddler freeze and cast her eyes down to her white Mary Jane's. "What's wrong Gina?"

"M-my Mommy don't like me, she says I'm bad", said the little girl sadly as her fingers toyed with the remnants of her cookie.

"Really? Well she's wrong,'cos I think you're kinda cool", Henry said feeling so stupid at his jealousy over the cute little girl whose wounded heart was yet to heal.

"Weally?", Regina said back with a coy smile.

"Yeah, and Mom…I mean Emma, she thinks you're cool too"

"S-she said she woves me"

"She does. You know, if your Mommy doesn't come back …er ….would you like Emma to be your new Mommy?", Henry asked a little hesitantly.

"Weally?", Regina gasped as her head snapped up, her eyes flickering with joy and need.

"Yeah, I think she'd like that"

"C-can I call Miss Emma…..can I call her …..M-Mommy?", said the toddler hopefully biting her lip.

"Well you should ask her …not now!", called Henry too late as the little girl sped away into the living room in a blur of foil and crumbs before leaping into Emma's arms.

"What the he….er…heck", squeaked the Sheriff feeling the toddler slam into her.

"It's me….see", said Regina pulling off her aluminum foil hat honestly believing that she could only be seen now it was removed.

"So it is", grinned Emma not wanting to shatter the little girls beliefs, "But shhh honey, we're talking about something important"

"So how do find them?", asked James so engrossed in the conversation he hadn't noticed Regina's presence.

"I don't know, they will have to reveal themselves before we can be sure", said the Blue Fairy with a worried frown, "But with all this power rattling around inside them, well we can only hope they're strong enough to keep it all together. But whoever the Dark One is now….they must be in such purgatory"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Stop it….I beg of you!", screamed the host curling into the foetal position as the voice in their head continued its unrelenting attack. Hunched up and reeking of stale urine, this poor lost soul felt no mercy as the words of The Dark One once more burrowed deep into their mind and heart planting the seeds of wickedness.

_**You can't deny it, you know what you must do to make this all end. Do it. You have no choice but to obey.**_

"I-I can't…..I-I won't"

_**Yes you can, and you will. One thrust of the knife which bears his name and I can be free to grant you all you ever wanted, power beyond compare, life without guilt or responsibility.**_

"P-please….no more". The voice was a pitiful desperate cry as the figure who now played host to the cruel powers scratched fingernails into their flesh once more to try and stop the torture but to no avail.

_**I am forever. I do not sleep, I will not cease, I will never be ended. Heeds my words for I am your God now.**_

"W-why me? I am not strong e-enough to work y-your will"

_**I am your strength. I am your heart. I am your soul. I am all you will ever be, everything you are belongs to me now. I cannot be silenced and with each breath you waste denying me, the more you suffer. End it. End it all now. You know what you must do.**_

"Stop it…stop it….stop!". The words bathed in agony, each syllable carved from despair's foul stone as the callous voice of the Dark One rolled on as it had done ever since magic returned to them, taunting day and night driving home evil thoughts.

_**Free me from this prison. Free yourself from this torment. No soul can destroy me, no pleads of mercy will break me. I am forever, and you can be too. The knife…. take it …..use it.**_

"I-I can't…", begged the pitiful wreck of a person in which the evil power simmered as the thin sliver blade sat mockingly before the eyes washed in sorrow and anguish. Blistered knees flexed and throbbed as the crumpled figure, so close to breaking, dragged itself across the backroom of Mr Gold's pawn shop to take the knife into trembling hands.

_**Kill him….kill Rumpelstiltkin! I order it so. The knife…plunge it deep into his heart and your pain will end. In my triumph you will be reborn, you will suffer no more, you will be free.**_

"P-please…..i-if I free you…. it w-will stop… no more w-will you torture me? B-but…I-I can't…"

_**You have no choice. I will not cease until the body of Rumpelstiltskin lies at your feet, only his blood will stop your misery. Only his blood will free these bonds. Hear my words for you have no choice ….Belle.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Shhh honey…..I-I'm so so sorry", said Snow through wobbling lips as she felt a vile wrenching in her stomach as Rumpy pushed her away with his little arms and ran from the living room and into the safe and comforting arms of James.

"What is it, lil' man?", asked James as he swung Rumpy up and held him close to his chest as the toddler wailed his little wounded heart out, his cries echoing around the house with such sorrow.

"I-I burst his balloon", gulped Snow feeling wretched as she took a tentative step closer to the child who cried like never before, "I-it was an accident, I was cleaning and the string got caught up and ….I'm so sorry sweetheart"

But even as her hands rubbed over the little boys back his tears still ran thick and fast for his treasured balloon, such a simple gift to most, was now nothing but a slither of torn green rubber.

"Rumpy…I…oh baby", Snow said she tried not to blubber herself seeing the pain she had caused, the tears branding his soul over her misfortune. She was just thankful Emma had taken Regina shopping or else the little girl would no doubt have kicked her shin once again for hurting her beloved Rumpy.

"Shhh, lil' man. It's ok, I'm here now", said James as he watched the toddler flinch away from Snow's tender touch which caused his wife such visible distress thinking she could possibly lose his love, "Tell you what Snow, you go make sure Gepetto and Ruby are finished and I'll stay here with Rumpy"

"B-but I…"

"Honey, he just needs to calm down and…..I'm sorry, but you're not helping. Just give him a little space until he chills out….there, there Rumpy. I'm here for you, I'm here my special lil' guy", James cooed pressing his lips to the child's crown as he revelled in the feeling of Rumpy's little arms wrapped around his neck. The Charming man's strong arms held the wailing child close to him as he felt his heart swelling with the desire to never put him down again.

Snow reluctantly agreed and, with hunched shoulders and tears brimming her tears, she slumped up the stairs towards the children's bedroom where she could hear the clatter of wood and muffled swearing.

"Jesus, this thing weighs a fu…."

"Ruby!", snapped Snow cutting off her profanity before it could air knowing full well how the toddlers picked up on every word and repeated them at the most inopportune moment. Hence the intense blushing when Regina, oblivious to its meaning, asked the Blue Fairy whether she felt 'horny'.

"Sorry, but it's damn heavy", grunted Ruby stretching out her arms above her head, "I'm sweating like a pig here"

"Well you should've chosen more appropriate clothes. Why are you wearing the uniform anyway?", asked Snow as her eyes trailed up from the flat heeled boots and along the regimental crease ironed into her jet black pants.

"If I dressed like I usually do then everyone would just seem cheap ass waitress, not the Deputy of this town", Ruby replied with an echo of pride as she adjusted her black tie and smoothed down the grey shirt upon which sat her shining badge of office, "But if they see me all official with the uniform and the badge and everything then they'll treat me with the respect the Sheriff's office deserves"

"Good point. But thanks so much for taking over Emma's workload while we figure all this out"

"Hey, what are friends for? Besides…..I get to have a gun", grinned back Ruby as she patted her holster punctuating the motion with a wry wink, "Oh, crap is that the time? I gotta go, later guys"

"Bye Ruby, and thanks for your help", called Snow as the Deputy skipped down the stairs, "And thankyou too for doing all this Gepetto, it really means a lot to us"

"It's my pleasure", said the whiskery old man as he tossed a sheet over the gift, "So you'll think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it, I know she will. After all, it's the least I can do…. I mean, _**we**_ can do", Snow corrected herself.

"Why? Of all people I'd thought it'd you to hold a grudge against the Queen", said Gepetto as he brushed a little sawdust from his fluffy moustache.

"I…I can't. It's only now I realise everything she's been through, why Regina became as twisted and dark as she did. The day that Daniel died…Regina did as well, we can see now the happy sweet girl she really is so when his heart ceased to beat, so did hers. She tried desperately to hold on to her old self but look at it from her point of view, her own mother murdered her one true love before pretty much selling her into a loveless marriage where she had to face me every damn day. Every mealtime she would have to sit opposite the one who betrayed her and caused her such heartbreak, tortured for all her days by the memories of pain I caused before having to share a bed with my aged and incontinent father. Who wouldn't become twisted and jaded after all that time? I know _**I**_ would. I played a significant part in her turning to evil, I know I didn't pull the trigger but I sure helped load the gun"

"I sort of see what you're saying", replied Gepetto wiping his splinter strewn hands on his pants.

"It's not like I've forgiven her for what she did as Queen, but Regina's just a baby now. She so sweet and cuddly that no-one can stay mad at her for things she has no idea about", said Snow as her tears dammed in her dulcet eyes.

"But it shouldn't be long before the fairies figure out how to turn them back now. If that _**is**_ what you want", said the wizened man with a direct stare.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I've seen the pre-school brochures you collected on the kitchen counter. You're thinking long haul aren't you?"

"W-well….I-I just thought….. if they can't be turned back….I just thought we should be prepared is all", Snow stammered averting her eyes.

"I see. Well, that's me finished so I shall bid you good day", Gepetto said picking up his bag of tools.

"Wait, can you give me a lift into town. There's something I have to do", blurted out Snow as a sudden idea struck her.

"Sure. I'll wait for you in the car"

"Let me just get my things", she replied as they trailed back down the stairs and into the kitchen where she searched for her purse, her heart soothed a little by Rumpy's cries which had now died down to mournful sniffles.

"Henry, can you watch Rumpy for a bit? I have to talk to Snow", James said tousling the toddler's hair and releasing him from his grip.

"Sure", he replied putting down his 3DS and taking a seat on the sofa next to Rumpy whose eyes were now red and blotchy, his throat raw from his sorrowed wails.

"Hey Rumpy, I got Teddy here", said Henry handing the new stuffed bear to the whimpering little child who took him and hugged his new toy close to his chest in comfort, "What's wrong?"

"M-my magic bawoon got broked", Rumpy sniffled barely a notch above a whisper, "D-does this mean …..my wish …..w-will Mama and Daddy not wants me anymore?"

The crumped sad face was enough to bring Henry close to tears, such pain and abject misery danced within Rumpy's eyes as the tears once more rolled down his cheeks.

"Rumpy", said Henry softly letting the toddler nestle under the crook of his arm, "The wish came from your heart, not the balloon"

"W-weally?"

"Yeah, if your heart wishes for something strongly enough then it will come true. I heard Snow say that true love is the strongest thing in the world"

"Stwonger than Superman?", asked the little boy with wide and hopeful eyes.

"Yeah", chuckled Henry, "And I know Snow and James love you more than anything, and nothing will ever change that"

"P-pwomise?", Rumpy said in a tiny voice feeling his dreams buoyed.

"Promise. Now dry those tears lil' man", Henry said using James' latest nickname for the meek toddler, "Then we can play something. Anything you like"

"Anyfink?"

"Yep", replied Henry ruffling Rumpy's hair, trying to overhear the conversation in the kitchen, as the shy little boy offered up a blossoming smile.

"Snow, you know I love Rumpy, right? I'd do anything for him…. but you're not going to sabotage the spell are you? To make sure he stays a child?", said James with a strange echo to his voice.

"Look at that, we're out of orange juice. I'll pick some up on the way back, bye honey", Snow blurted back evasively as she snatched up her purse and headed towards the front door.

"Snow? Snow!", James called after her a little worried about how his wife so deftly avoided his answer.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"I'm _boooooored_", whined Regina leaning against the wall of the children's clothing store kicking her toe against the floor impatiently.

"How about this one? It's pretty…like you. Why don't you go and try it on?", Emma said awkwardly feeling like a fish out of water trying to shop for the grumpy four year old as the range of sugary sweet clothing made her screw her face up over and over.

"No", snapped the little girl throwing the pink lacy dress with the white silken bow sash to the floor and stamped her foot, "I don't wanna"

"Gina, please", sighed Emma regretting letting Regina skip her afternoon nap. She had wanted to spend a little quality time with the toddler who was fast claiming her heart as her sovereign territory. She just wasn't expecting such hassle with the increasingly huffy girl.

"No, I-I wanna go home", sobbed Regina rubbing her little fists against tired eyes as her tears began to roll.

"Oh come on sweetie, just try the dress on. It's for your tea party", Emma tried to bribe her with a singsong tone of voice.

"Don't care, it looks silwy", huffed the little girl with a firm pout.

"But I thought you wanted to dress up for your tea party. I mean Poppy and Sidney will be there, don't you want to look pretty as a Princess?"

"I don't wanna be a Pwincess, I wanna go home", Regina cried sitting down in an undignified heap in the middle of the store determined not to move.

"Please 'Gina", Emma said pinching the bridge of her nose, "Tell you what, just try the dress and I'll…."

"No, I don't wanna!", screamed the little girl as she flopped back on the floor and kicked her little legs as she descended into a full blown tantrum.

"Gina, stop that", said the Sheriff feeling everyone in the store staring her inability to soothe the child, "Come on, stop being silly"

"No", snapped Regina rolling over onto her front and burying her face on the backs of her hands. Though her tantrum peaked rapidly she felt her exhaustion the more controlling emotion and so hid her petulant face instead.

Emma knelt down beside her and placed a soft hand on the toddlers back and felt it judder with half- hearted sobs.

"Tell you what sweetheart, if you just try the dress on…I'll get everyone to dress up for your tea party", Emma said in the tenderest voice she could as she felt so awful having the sweet little girl so upset.

"D-don't care", sniffed Regina as she was too tired to carry on her charade of tears.

"I'll even get James and Henry to come, don't you want the boys to play too?"

"I don't like boys….they're icky", said the toddler as she begrudgingly let Emma pull her up into her lap.

"What about Rumpy? He's a boy", Emma reasoned.

"He's not a boy….he's my Wumpy", Regina replied with a confused scowl as Emma softly wiped the tears from her puffed up little cheeks.

Emma tried to hold in her laugh at such beautiful innocence and pulled Regina into a warm hug, despite her truculence the little girl couldn't help but feel a smile tug at her lips.

"So, will you try on the dress?"

"No", Regina said in a small voice as she picked at her t-shirt bearing a picture of Eeyore such was her fascination with the Hundred Acre Wood.

"I bet Auntie Ruby would think you looked pretty in it"

"W-weally?", said Regina brightening up as she really liked her de facto Aunt.

"Uh-huh, and she was really looking forward to coming to your tea party", nodded Emma as she changed tactics.

"S-she was?"

"Yeah, and she helped plan your present too", said the Sheriff as she let slip her special surprise.

"A-a pwesent?"

"Yep, I asked …er…Gepetto", Emma replied still trying to get used to everyone's real names, "He's made you something special. But if you're not interested…."

"Wait….what pwesent?", said the toddler as her simmering excitement made her forget her tantrum though she now started hiccupping in the wake of her sobs.

"It doesn't matter as only good girls get presents"

"I-I'm a good girl…..aren't I?"

"Yes….most of the time"

"B-but….. I….it _**is**_ a pwetty dwess isn't it", Regina said pointing to the crumpled mass of taffeta and satin.

"It sure is. Listen sweetheart, just try it on and then we can go home, ok?", Emma offered brushing a few stray strands of hair escaping from Regina's pigtails.

"And then I can have my pwesent?", asked the toddler with a sudden hope as the Sheriff helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, sure", she said as she handed Regina the shimmering pink dress and followed her towards the changing room bearing the smirk of a conqueror as she really felt she was starting to get the hang of this parenting thing.

"Oh hang on", Emma said as she pulled out her vibrating cellphone, "Yeah Snow, what's up?...what do you mean _'can I borrow your hands'_? …er, I guess so …hold on a minute. Regina, can you hurry up as we gotta go help Mrs Snow with something"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"W-wow!", gasped Rumpy as James took his hands away from the toddler's eyes which bulged instantly.

"I'm so sorry I broke your balloon sweetheart, so I-I got you these", said Snow with a shaky smile as she held the strings of two dozen balloons in each hand. Gently bouncing against the ceiling there were balloons of every color the little boy could imagine as he stared on wide eyed.

"A-are they magic bawoons too?", he asked in awe of the rainbow of colors buoying each of Snow's hands.

"Er…yes honey. I wished on them myself ….I wished my little Rumpykins would forgive me", she said in the most velvet smooth tone she could muster.

"Weally?"

"Yes, weally…I mean, really", Snow corrected herself flashing her softest smile in yearning, "So do you forgive me?"

"Ok", Rumpy said gently as he took a small step towards her as the last few hours had been soul sapping for him not being able to bring himself into her loving embrace.

She let go of all the strings letting the flailing balloons bounce around the ceiling as she wrapped him up in her arms planting wet kisses all over his little face which, as soon as a smile bloomed on it, made Snow's heart clench even tighter to Rumpy unable to even contemplate a future without him.

"Hehehe….that tickles", he laughed as kicked his little legs in the air as she twirled him round.

"I love you so much honey, so very very much", she cooed a she sat him on her lip and tweaked his nose making him giggle even more.

"I wove you too, Mama", he said back as he kissed her cheek with such affection it made Snow's tears well up again.

"Miss Emma? How comes you don't spin me round like that?", asked Regina tugging on the Sheriff's hand as they stepped out from behind the drapes not wanting to spoil the surprise. After they helped Snow carry all the balloons home Emma told the little girl they had to be quiet so Rumpy would be none the wiser.

"'Cos the last time I tried it you threw up on my face", Emma said with a shiver still able to feel the chocolate cake mix splattering over her.

"Hehehe", Regina said covering her mouth as if her little laugh was naughty, "So can I have my pwesent now?"

"Yeah", laughed Emma as her thumb rubbed the back of the toddler's buttery soft hand.

"You are so spoiling her, Emma", Snow said nodding towards the new pretty pink dress that Regina, once she tried it on, now refused to take off. As the little girl bounced excitedly around the store Emma baulked once she found out the three figure price tag for it, but seeing the joy on Regina's face the Sheriff knew her credit card would have to take one more dent.

"What about you? Did you really have to buy every single balloon you could find?"

"I…..er….this isn't about me", Snow replied with a shake of the head as she suddenly felt whole once more with Rumpy's head on her shoulder as he sucked his thumb while his wide and joy struck eyes bounced around his gifts.

"A phrase involving the words _'pot', kettle_' and _'black'_ springs to mind", smirked Emma as she lead Regina away up the stairs.

"Where's my pwesent? Is it a bawoon?", the little girl asked as the taffeta petticoats flouncing out her skirts shimmied up and down as she skipped behind the blonde woman into the children's bedroom.

"No honey…surprise", Emma said pulling back the sheet.

"I-is that mine?", gasped Regina with cartoonish eyes as her gaze settled on a true work of art.

"Yep, we got Gepetto to make it, you like?", asked Emma gesturing towards the beautifully crafted rocking horse with a leather saddle and reins, the type of craftsmanship seldom seen thesedays. "I wanted to get a special gift for a special little girl"

"Wow", said the little girl in awe as she tentatively reached out her chubby little fingers to touch the varnished surface as her smile erupted.

"C-can I wide the horsie?", said the toddler as she took Emma's hand squeezing it tightly.

"Yes sweetie, you can ride it whenever you like it", the Sheriff replied kneeling down by the awestruck girl.

"Y-you gots this….for me?"

"Of course for you my lil' cutie pie, do you like it?", Emma asked biting her lip in hope.

"It's wovewy"

"Huh? Oh, lovely you mean. So, you wanna go for a ride?", Emma said trying not to squeal at the unbridled adoration radiating from the little girl who jiggled up and down.

"Yeah", said a thrilled Regina lifting up her arms so Emma could swing her up into the soft leather saddle.

Regina pulled on the reins as Emma slowly pushed it back and forth, as the horse rocked under her the little girl squealed and giggled in a way she never had before. Her smile was wider than ever and her happiness was unquestioned, as Emma's heart flourished with the sounds of joy her own grin near pushed her cheeks up into her ears.

"Hahaha….faster….giddy up….", giggled Regina as the carved wooden horsie swung to and fro.

"Ok", Emma said as she felt her soul sparkle into life, as if her entire existence had been leading up to this point, but she wasn't expecting the next words to spill from the little girls lips.

"Hahaha…..faster Mommy…faster..."

As Regina blurted out the word Emma's hand stopped moving in shock as it rang in her ears. But to her surprise it didn't fill her with dread, but a soothing warmth she hadn't felt in forever. Never did she think she deserved to hear the word aimed at her from such an innocent.

"I-I love you Gina"

"I wove you too….Mommy", squealed Regina as she gripped the reins tighter, "But faster…. make it go faster ….hahahahaha!"


	8. Chapter 8

"D-did I do somefink wrong? W-was I bad?". Regina asked sheepishly as she gazed down at her little hands ashamed to have hurt the blonde woman in any way.

"No sweetheart", Emma replied with a sniffle to the toddler sitting on her lap.

"Then why are you cwying? I-is it 'cos I called you Mommy? D-do…don't you wanna be m-my Mommy?", she said with such soft sadness it just made Emma wrap her arms around the little girl and hug her even tighter.

"No…I mean yes….I mean… I'd love to be your Mommy. I'm all teary…'cos I'm happy"

"Oh. Well I'm happy too", Regina said back with a toothy grin as she struggled to turn round to her knees, reached up with her chubby little fingers to wipe away the Sheriff's tears before placing a wet kiss to Emma's lips which instantly curled into a wide bore smile. "I wove you Mommy"

"I love you too, honey", Emma said as tweaked the toddler's cheek making her squeal and giggle. The sound of childish laughter filled her heart with such strength, such love, that she couldn't even bear to think about life without such a sweet sound echoing around her soul. It was only now she realised the depth of what she had missed out on with Henry, and now Emma swore she would savor every little moment she had with the toddler. For this wasn't about giving Regina a second chance at a new life, it was Emma's chance too.

"Oh, hey Rumpy", Emma said seeing the little boy standing shyly by the door of the living room peeking round not wanting to interrupt the moment he was too young to understand.

"Wumpy", Regina said excitedly as she wriggled off Emma's lap, though the Sheriff was loathe to let go of the little girl whose love fanned the furnace of her heart, wrenching it from the ashes it had once threatened to be.

"Gina…..Mama says we gotsta dress nice for your tea party", he said feeling proud in his crisp white shirt, black pants and elasticated tie bearing a picture of Yogi Bear.

"You look pwetty", she said holding his hand bringing him into the room, "Mommy, don't Wumpy look pwetty?"

"Yes honey, but he looks handsome, not pretty", corrected Emma gently trying not to coo over the adorable little boy. That was Snow's territory.

"My pants are itchy", he said scratching himself in an undignified way.

"It's ok honey, you don't have to wear them for long", Emma said knowing how he felt for she seldom dressed in such a manner herself.

"Gina….c-can Teddy come to your party too?", Rumpy asked swinging his cherished stuffed toy from one hand.

"Yeah, course he can. Poppy an' Sidney are gonna be there too", Regina nodded petting Teddy on the head softly before whispering to the bear, "You gotsta be good Teddy 'cos we got special people comin'. Mommy, when is Auntie Wuby gettin' here?"

"She said she'll be here after patrol, you know she's an officer of…..well she stops the bad men from doing bad things so we can be safe, understand? She just has to check out a few things then she'll be here", Emma nodded feeling a little guilty over having Ruby patrol for her.

"Cool", Regina grinned flashing the gaps in her smile as she bounced around on her feet excitedly making her pretty new dress rustle and her hair, tied in pigtails with white satin bows, swing around.

"You know guys, maybe you should do a song and dance or something to entertain your guests", the Sheriff suggested as she smoothed out the wrinkles forming on her pale blue silk dress for she couldn't resist Regina's pout and so agreed to dress up as well. Luckily the Mayor's wardrobe was well stocked with beautiful gowns of varying sizes for it seemed the Mayor of old had some kind of fluctuating weight problem.

"Like what?", Rumpy said as he tried to clamber up onto the sofa but his little legs were too small and so Emma hauled him up to sit next to her.

"How about _'I'm a little teapot'_? That'd be really sweet", she suggested.

"Huh?", both children said staring up at her.

"Don't tell you don't know it?", Emma said with a wrinkled brow as she melted into the twin gazes of innocence and joy bathing in her world weary eyes.

"No", Regina said with a confused scowl. "Will you teach us?"

"Er….no, it's not really my thing"

"Pwease Mommy?", Regina said jutting her lower lip in the adorable pout which always crumbled the Sheriff's mettle.

"I…ok, sure", Emma replied as she took a quick glance around to guarantee they were alone. She pushed herself off the comfy seat, stained with apple juice and ice cream, and crossed the living room before turning back to the sofa smiling softly at the awe and adoration beaming up at her.

Emma took a steadying breath, placed one hand on her hip and the other at a strange angle. Shaking her head and grinning at what she was about to do, her body flexed and lips spilled open as she sang.

'_I'm a little teapot short and stout_

_Here is my handle, here is my spout_

_When I get all steamed up hear me shout_

_Tip me up and pour me out'_

As the children giggled at Emma's dance moves, nearly toppling over her in her heels, she smiled back only to spin round at the extra round of applause from the doorway to the kitchen. Emma's mouth fell open and her cheeks flushed red as James, Snow, Henry and the Blue Fairy smirked and clapped.

"Nice moves Em", grinned the Blue Fairy as she winked wryly at the embarrassed blonde.

"H-how long have you been….?"

"We just came in, we sneaked in through the back door but when we overheard you and the kids we wanted to see what happened", James said with a beaming grin as Rumpy scampered over to him and he swung him up onto his hip and kissed his fluffy crown.

"Daddy, my tie's just like yours", Rumpy grinned pointing at the picture of his favourite cartoon bear adorning James' tie as well.

"Yep, I thought we should look the same, lil' man", James said tickling the little boy under the chin.

"Henry….d-did you just….?", Emma said as her face became a neon red.

"Yep, got it all", said the boy with a cheeky grin as he stopped filming her, "Blackmail material of the highest order"

"Hewwo Miss Bwue", waved Regina giving Emma a grateful break from the unwanted attention, "Are you comin' to my tea party too? 'Cos Mrs Snow said I can be Pwincess an' have a _woyal_ tea party"

"Indeed…if I'm invited…your highness", Blue replied with a smile as she dropped into a dainty curtsy.

"Yeah, Miss Bwue", Regina said hauling herself off the sofa, screwing up her face and sticking out her tongue in intense concentration as she tried to return a sweet, if clumsy, curtsy.

"So, shall we?", said Snow motioning towards the stairs, feeling so proud of her two special men wearing their finest.

"Yeah", grinned Rumpy as his thumb, as ever, made its way to his mouth.

"C'mon Miss Bwue", said Regina as she took the fairy's hand and slowly pulled her up the stairs towards the children's bedroom where Snow had set out the small plastic table and chairs.

"What about Auntie Wuby?", Rumpy asked as he was put down in his seat placing Teddy in the chair next to him.

"She's running a bit late lil' man, we should start then she can join us as soon as she arrives. Ok?", James said as he knelt down by the pink plastic table seeing that all the little chairs were being used by stuffed toys and a wriggling worm.

"Ok", replied Regina a little disappointed as she wanted to show off her pretty new dress and the sparkly plastic tiara sitting on her head, "Oh, Miss Bwue…..we gots you a special seat"

Regina guided the fairy around the table to the folded up yellow blanket letting out a small giggle as the older woman smoothed out her dress before landing on the soft seat. As the sound rang out through the room the fairy's eyebrows shot up.

"Miss Bwue….y-you did a waspbwy", giggled Regina as she, Henry and Rumpy all put their hands over their mouths naughtily.

The Blue Fairy reached under the blanket and pulled out a deflated whoopee cushion making James grin widely at their care free attitude to life.

"Regina, that's not very nice", Snow chided gently.

"But Mommy gots it for me …..an' she said it'd be funny", protested the toddler extending the finger of blame to the blonde woman who smirked in the background.

"For god's sake Emma, sometimes I swear you're worse than they are", sighed Snow watching the Sheriff shrug as she casually sauntered over towards the huddled group.

"Actually it was meant to be for Ruby. I just thought it'd be fun….for the kids", Emma said taking her place around the table.

"Yeah….for '_the kids'_…", Snow said with a shake of the head wondering how Emma managed to shift between responsible mother figure and juvenile prankster so easily.

They took their places around the table, Snow trying to stay away from Sidney, and a gentile ambience bathed across them all. The elders, who now remembered the realm they came from, couldn't help their smirks seeing Regina trying to act like royalty.

"Mr Teddy, would you like some tea? There we go", said Regina as she followed the vague etiquette Snow had told her, for the little girl had never had a tea party before but was so in love with the idea.

Regina picked up the plastic tea pot and pretended to pour out a drink for the stuffed bear and pushing the cup in front of him.

"Mmmm, yummy", Snow said as she lifted the empty cup to the teddy's lips and played along. Her heart swelled at the unusual family gathering but there was such love and childish innocence surrounding them all that she couldn't help but smile widely.

"Mister James, would you like some tea?"

"Yes please, your highness", he replied with a grin and a small bow making Regina giggle as she swung the teapot around to him.

"It's amazing to see this side of her. Of the Queen she could have been", the Blue Fairy whispered to Snow who shuffled up to the table.

"Honestly Blue, they're both so sweet. Yesterday Rumpy dropped his ice cream cone and started crying so Regina let him share hers. They took turns in licking it and man, they were a mess when they finished. Note to self - chocolate ice cream and a cream sofa are not a good combo", the pixie haired woman said in hushed tones.

"Mommy, is Sidney asleep?", Regina asked as she looked down at her pet on the chair next to her.

"Maybe. Tell you what, we'll save him some tea for later, ok?", Emma said back grinning at how Snow still cringed from the wiggly little worm.

"Did she….. she calls Emma _'Mommy'_ now?", Blue whispered to James in mild alarm.

"Yeah. What of it?", he replied distantly as he watched Rumpy swinging his little legs back and forth under the pink plastic chair.

"This makes things…..it's only going to complicate it all. Turning them back I mean…..", stammered Blue fearing the consequences of the unbridled adoration she now found surrounding her. She baulked at how much pain would be caused for both sides once she cast the right spell and righted the effects of the curse.

"What do you…..oh Emma, can you get that?", James said at the shrill sound of the phone interrupting their serenity.

"Sure", she said hauling herself to her feet and crossing the room spritely.

"Miss Poppy, would you like a cookie?", Regina asked her stuffed pony trying not to huff at the annoying interlude ringing out.

"Hello?...yes it is …what do you mean? …..oh my god…..I-I'll be right there", said Emma as all the vibrant color drained from her face.

"What's wrong? Who was that?", asked Snow seeing Emma's eyes sting with tears and her hands shake as she put the phone down.

"I-it was the hospital …i-it's Ruby ….. she….. she's in a critical condition", replied the Sheriff as her lips dried and cracked.

"Oh my god. Why? What happened to Ruby?", gasped Snow putting her hand over her mouth.

" ….s-she's been stabbed"


	9. Chapter 9

_**(Authors notes- big thanks for all the reviews and adds etc. I love you all. Be warned, it's going to be a little less fluffy and a touch darker for the next chapter or two. But fear not as I am a sucker for a happy ending)**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Why did you bring the children here?", asked Dr Whale as he pointed to the two quiet toddlers who held hands with Henry sitting on the uncomfortable hospital chairs as nurses sped back and forth around them.

"I….I don't know …i-it all happened so fast. We got the call and I guess we all got swept along with it, we didn't have a chance to think", said James as his arm slid around his wife's shoulders.

"S-so…what happened to Ruby?", wept Emma as she looked at the still figure in the hospital bed hooked up to unnamed machines, wire and tubes coming out of her all over. Somewhere beneath the mass of bandages lay her friend, somewhere behind the cuts and slashes was the vibrant girl she loved.

"She was found outside Mr Gold's pawn shop, there was a trail of blood running all the way from the back room out on to the street. It seems she was stabbed there and must've crawled away trying to get help", Dr Whale said flicking through his notes thankful that though the curse returned to him his true self he had not forgotten the medical training written into him.

"W-will she be ok?", Snow said around her heavy tears.

"She's lost a lot of blood. There are deep cuts all over her hands and forearms from where she must've been putting her arms up trying to protect herself from her attacker"

"Why didn't she just shoot?", Emma said as her guilt threatened to consume her.

"Shoot? We didn't find any gun with her. Just Ruby barely breathing on the sidewalk, she has a deep cut on her neck but she was lucky, another centimetre to the left and it would've severed her jugular. But that's not what's concerning me at the moment, she has several deep stab wounds on her back as well as the one in her stomach"

"How did that happen?", James said as he fought back a sob for he knew he would have plenty of time to shed his tears for Ruby later, now was his time to be strong.

"I'm guessing she was stabbed in the stomach and neck first, as she crawled away it seems her attacker followed Ruby along stabbing her again and again in the back as she tried to get help", Dr Whale said with a lump in his throat.

"But who…..?", Snow squeaked out.

"The Dark One. It can be no other", stated the Blue Fairy, "It's taken control of the host and is now doing it's bidding ….and you know what that means"

Her eyes lead the gazes of them all across to the two young children who sat quietly, Regina hugging Poppy tightly to her chest as Rumpy toyed nervously with his Yogi Bear tie.

"Oh jesus…no", Emma said as her sob barbed in her throat.

"We're keeping Ruby unconscious at the moment to try and give her a fighting chance, but her wounds are very serious. We think we've stopped all the internal bleeding but you never can tell, we just have to keep her under close observation and….pray", the Doctor said with regret.

"Snow, can you watch the kids. James, come with me", Emma said with a sudden snap as she strutted away out into the hall.

"M-Mom?", Henry said softly but seeing the anger parading in Emma's eyes he knew to stay close to Regina and Rumpy for now.

"Emma?", said James closing the door behind them leaving them alone in the long and sterile corridor.

"It's my fault. I-I should've been there….I _**am**_ Sheriff…..it's my job to…."

"Emma, it's not your fault. You weren't to know this was going to happen", he said soothingly as the Blue Fairy trailed out after them, "And if you _had_ been there…. you might have been stabbed as well …..and think of the children"

"You're right", Emma said with a scurl of defiance, "No more fucking around waiting for him to make his move, we find the Dark One and we find him now!"

"Emma wait. I know you're angry, so am I, but there's no way you should be going out like this. You're not thinking straight and that's when mistakes are made", James tried to reason as he watched Emma fumble in her jacket pocket for her spare keys.

"Shut it, we find him….and we stop him. First we go to my office and get armed, are you coming or not?", she growled as she started to walk away.

"Where the hell do you plan to start?", called Blue after her.

"I have a feeling I know. We're gonna pay a little visit to that freak with the hat fetish"

"Why him? Why should he be the Dark One?", James said running to catch up with the angry woman who stomped off down the hallway through the clinical light and ever present smell of ammonia.

"Gut instinct. Now come on"

"Fine", sighed James fearfully hoping to encourage Emma to calm down, "Blue, can you keep an eye on Snow and the kids?"

"Don't worry, I have enough magic to keep them safe….for now", she replied as she turned back and crept into the room where the pseudo family felt the haunting pain of regret and the unknown.

"Come on kids. I-I think we should go home", Snow said feeling a purging sickness creep into her stomach.

"Mrs Snow, can we say goodbye to Auntie Wuby?", asked Regina in a gentle voice as she came up to the teary eyed woman and took her hand.

"I….I don't think she's up to it", replied the woman as she felt Rumpy's hand slide into her other one giving it a little squeeze.

"Pwease Mama, she looks so sad", Rumpy said shyly sensing the fear and sorrow radiating from Snow.

"I….ok", she relented for though it would hurt the toddlers seeing Ruby in such a state, Snow would hate herself forever if they never got to say goodbye to their beloved de facto Aunt. As the wounds were so severe that Snow knew there was a chance Ruby would not make it.

"But no touching, she's very poorly", Snow said as she helped the children onto a seat next to the bloody and bandaged Ruby careful not to snag any tubes or wires which flowed from her battered body.

"Auntie Wuby", whispered Regina not understanding the gravity of the situation, "When I'm feeling icky or sad…..Poppy always makes me feel better"

Snow felt her heart clench as the little girl placed her cherished pink stuffed pony next to Ruby's heavily bandaged arm.

"Here, she'll look after you 'til you feel good again ….then you can come to my tea party", Regina said as she looked on hopefully, "I wove you Auntie Wuby"

"Me too", said Rumpy as she both blew kisses to the ailing woman whilst Snow barely caught her sob as the innocence and thoughtfulness of the children never ceased to amaze her.

"Ok…come on kids, let's go home", she said pulling a sombre looking Henry into her side as well.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"It's been four hours, where could they be?", Snow said checking her watch again as evening began to settle in and she still had heard nothing from Emma or James.

"Stop changing the subject. You know we have no choice, you know what we have to do", said Blue earnestly now she and Snow were alone in the living room, Henry having been charged with keeping an eye on the toddlers in what was once the Mayor's office.

"Y-you can't be serious"

"Snow, I know your emotion is clouding your judgment but if the Dark One has finally taken over the new host, then we need to know how to stop him. I can only do so much as, I'm sorry to say, I'm not as strong as the Dark One", the fairy said regretfully, "The only one who has such knowledge is Rumpelstiltskin ….I'm sorry …..but we have to change them back. And now"

"N-no….I-I….b-but he's my Rumpy", choked out Snow as she gently rubbed her hands over Teddy's fur, smiling as she heard the children laugh in the other room.

"Snow, as I said before there are so many veins of magic twisted into the curse that if I choose the wrong one then it might not even work, but if I choose correctly then they can be changed back by morning"

"You can't….not until James and Emma are here at least. W-we need to discuss it first"

"You're just delaying the inevitable you know"

"B-but they're just children", Snow sobbed as she felt her heart being torn from her chest, finally understanding how Regina felt when she lost Daniel, "T-they won't understand"

"Then don't tell them. As they are, they are just targets for the Dark One, as adults they can use their magic to help us stop this before anyone else gets hurt", Blue pressed. "Are you really going to let this carry on because of your own selfish needs? I know how close you've gotten to the kids, and I can see why as they are so adorable, but could you really live with more blood on your hands. Ruby may not live for…."

"No, don't even think that. S-she'll be fine", Snow said as denial took her into its vile clutches.

"Will she? You heard the Doctor, it's fifty-fifty at best. We need to stop the Dark One and stop him now ….before it's too late. Before the powers of the evil spirit are released and you know how that will happen"

"No. I won't let it, I-I'll watch Rumpy and Gina day and night. I won't let them out of my sight", Snow said firmly feeling her knuckles crack and whiten as she gripped the teddy bear harder.

"That won't be enough and you know it"

"I…I think it's their bedtime", Snow broke off clamping her eyes on the clock, "Excuse me"

"Snow…..you know I'm right", said the Blue Fairy as she watched the woman with the breaking heart silently walk away to gather the children.

Though Rumpy and Regina whined and moaned about having to go to bed their tired eyes betrayed them and within minutes they were in their footsie pyjamas and settling down in their room.

"Can we have a stowy, Mrs Snow?", asked Regina hopefully.

"Not tonight sweetie, it's already late"

"Oh poo", huffed the little girl crossing her arms over her chest disappointedly.

"Did you guys brush your teeth?", asked Snow as she busily tucked the tiring children into bed trying not feel the anguished clenching of her heart.

"Yes Mrs Snow", replied Regina sheepishly.

"Are you sure? Emma is a cop you know, she can find out if you have or not", said the pixie haired woman with a quirked brow and a small smile seeing the toddlers look guiltily at each other.

"Mama….is Auntie Wuby gonna be ok?", asked Rumpy as he snuggled into Regina's side.

"I….yes honey. Everything's going to be ok", Snow lied as she slyly wiped her tears away wishing that Emma and James returned home soon so they could talk the Blue Fairy out of her plan. She knew it was selfish to want to keep the children as they were but she couldn't bear not seeing Rumpy's shy little smile each morning.

"Mrs Snow, when's Mommy comin' home?", Regina said around a yawn as Snow brushed a stray hair away from the little girl's chubby cheek.

"Soon sweetheart, now go to sleep"

"Ok. Night Mrs Snow"

"Night honey", she said placing a kiss on Regina's forehead as her tired little eyes finally closed.

"Oh my sweet Rumpy", Snow said swallowing her sob as she kissed him softly on the cheek and whispered, "I love you so much …..so very, very much"

"Wove you too Mama….nighty-night", he said flashing the shy grin which made Snow fall for him in the first place.

"Goodnight Rumpy", whispered Snow with a teary smile as she closed the door bathing the children's bedroom in darkness.

As the toddler's breath slowed and they drifted off to sleep they were completely unaware of the woman who stood in the shadows in the corner of the room behind the exquisitely carved rocking horse. Her eyes like a scarlet flame and her welted fingers gripping the hilt of a vicious blade still smeared with Ruby's dried blood.

"Yes", growled Belle with an inhuman voice as she stepped over to the bed, the knife glinting in the soft glow of the nightlight as the soiled blade swung above the little boy's body, "Goodnight Rumpy"


	10. Chapter 10

_**(Authors notes- After that last chapter I couldn't leave you all hanging like that. Big hugs to all for your kind reviews and adds to favourite/follower lists, there are too many to thank but you know who you are and you know that you rock. Anyhoo, on with the show)**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Oh Rumpy, I forgot to give you Teddy. I'll just…..w-what the hell?", gasped Snow as she came back into the children's bedroom to be confronted with every mother's worst nightmare, "W-who are you? Get the hell away from them!"

"Hello Snow", came the deep guttural voice rumbling from the bedraggled woman's tormented body as she stood next to the children.

"B-Belle?...i-is that you? W-what are you doing here ….I….", but Snow's blood ran cold as her eyes caught the glint of the knife clutched in the maiden's hand, "It's you! You're the Dark One!"

"I….no…..nononono NO!...", Belle shrieked as her body shook and her eyes of burning scarlet dimmed back into the soft and gentle orbs they once were as she looked on at Snow with her own eyes, "I…..I'm sorry….I-I can't fight it a-anymore ….I…I can't stop it….. i-it….."

"Belle?"

"No! I-I can't…I w-won't….", spat Belle as tears spilled down her filthy cheeks as she raised her shaking hand to press the barrel of Ruby's gun to her own head.

"No don't!", shouted Snow in utter terror as her fingers turned numb and the cherished teddy bear dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry….i-it hurts….so much….too much ….", whimpered Belle as her body jerked as the power of the evil spirit sliced through her soul seeping into every part of her and made her clutch the knife tighter and felt the cold steel of the gun pull away from her temple.

"Belle? What the…"

"Hahahaha!", roared Belle with the deep growl of a voice which wasn't hers as her eyes snapped back to the burning feral flame of the essence of the Dark One, "Belle will not harm herself …I will not let her …..for she is mine …..I am forever ….and she will free me"

"Y-you stabbed Ruby"

"That stupid whore stumbled upon me. It was a pleasure for the blade to taste flesh once more. She wept as I stood over her….piercing her flesh was such sweet joy. Her begs for mercy so rich", came the eerie animalistic voice.

"Belle….I know you're stronger than this …..fight it ….please", Snow begged inching closer to the children who stirred at the voices.

"Belle is nothing but my pet….my puppet ….and she will release me …..she and I will be one", came the low pitched snarl of approaching triumph of the evil spirit.

"No…please…..I beg of you….please don't…."

"Mama?", called Rumpy as he rubbed his little eyes making Belle turn towards him and raise the cruel looking knife.

"NO!", screamed Snow as she leapt across the room and tackled Belle to the floor, dragging her down by a handful of grimy hair desperately pulling her away from the children who woke with a start and began to cry in terror.

"You cannot stop me…. I shall be one with Belle ….and we shall anoint ourselves in the blood of the innocent", the beast controlling Belle growled as she fought to wrench her knife wielding hand away from Snow's grip but the dogged determination of a mother protecting her cubs infused her with a strength she never knew.

"No…you won't hurt my Rumpy", Snow spat back through grinding teeth as she struggled to keep the knife away as Belle felt the power of the Dark One enslave her body to its malevolent will.

Belle tossed the gun away and used her spare hand to curl into a fist which slammed down into Snow's face, her nose cracking and her lips splitting sending an arc of blood to the soft rug. Snow lay in a dazed heap as she fought for breath, her mind spinning in pain and fear as her strength siphoned away.

"Say goodbye Snow", came the evil rasp from within Belle as the flame eyed woman stared down at her, the knife snaring in the light, "Say goodbye to your precious Rumpy"

"P-please …..no…", coughed Snow as her mouth filled with the bitter copper tang of blood.

"Now I shall be free…..and Belle will be my instrument of….argghhh", snapped Belle as pain tore through her hand making her drop the knife as Regina sunk her teeth deep into her skin.

"Get away fwom my Wumpy", the little girl screamed through her tears as she wildly kicked Belle in the shin again and again.

"Idiot child", snarled the creature controlling Belle as she shoved Regina away to clatter to the floor and stared down at the little girl, "Once the blade tastes his blood…. oh I shall give Belle such pleasures in her vengeance on the Queen of old"

"M-Mama!", Rumpy screamed as Belle reached for the knife whilst holding the little tear struck boy down with the other hand.

It was barely a moment but Regina had given Snow enough of an opening to shake her cobwebs away and gather every last shred of strength she had to force herself up and grab Belle round the neck launching them backwards with a menacing thud on the floor as the knife rolled away. Snow rolled over and slammed her fist into Belle's face for though the spirit of evil was strong, it was still a frail human body, her head snapped back as Snow's hand smashed into her jaw again before Belle span them over. Snow's throat now being clasped by the woman infused with the spirit of the Dark One, her breath slowly choking away.

"G-Gina….take Rumpy and run", Snow forced out as her veins throbbed in her bloodied face.

"B-but….", wailed Regina rubbing the bruise forming on her arm where she struck the bedroom floor.

"I…. said…. RUN!", shouted Snow in desperation as the little girl grabbed Rumpy's hand and pulled him off the bed running out the door as fast as their little legs could carry them.

"S-Snow….I-I can't fight it….", wept Belle as the hands released their fierce grasp and her eyes flickered into softer tones before snapping back to the flaming scarlet as the Dark One sought to control her soul, "….die you bitch!"

Snow felt the hands tighten around her throat once more, her breath becoming jagged and desperate as an angered darkness began to wash over her.

"Hey, where is everyone?", called out Emma as she and James finally entered the house after their fruitless questioning. A breathless Archie scampering in after them, his arms weighed down by the countless notes he'd made these past days.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!", screamed Regina from upstairs landing as loud as her little lungs could manage.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?", shouted Emma. Hearing the terror in the child's sobbing voice she sprinted up the stairs two at a time seeing the tears flow from the toddlers.

"I-it's Mama….s-she's hurted….there's a bad lady…", cried Rumpy as his pyjama pants got wetter, but Regina just held him behind her protectively.

"Stay here. Henry, Archie, watch them", Emma snapped seeing her confused son step out of his room pulling his headphones off oblivious to what was going on.

"Er…sure", he replied not understanding the situation as he watched Emma run down the hallway pulling out her gun and kicking the door open.

"What the fuck?", Emma gasped as she looked down at Snow's bleeding face as Belle released her grip and slammed down one last bone crunching punch.

"Ah….the so-called savior…", Belle snarled as she stepped towards Emma with a predatory slink.

"Belle….put the knife down", said Emma pointing her gun at the woman whose arms were covered in dozens of gouges where her fingernails had dug into her own flesh trying to rid herself of the torment of the Dark spirit within her.

"You cannot stop me ….kill this body and I will find another host ….I will not stop until Rumpelstiltskin's life is at an end", came the deep bellowing menace.

"Belle…. this isn't you ….stop….I'm warning you", Emma said cocking her gun as Belle stepped ever closer, a ragged ruin of a figure with a taunting smile and blazing primal eyes. Emma's finger tightened on the trigger as the gaunt and haunted spectre of a human came forward with no hint of surrender.

"I am forever", laughed Belle with the Dark One's unholy voice, "…I shall li…."

"No-one hurts my Rumpy!", screamed Snow as she summoned the last ounce of her strength and leapt up behind Belle and smashed a vase over her head shattering it into a thousand jagged pieces as the tormented woman slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Honey", yelled James as he rushed forward gathering his wife in his arms as she sunk into them exhausted and bloody.

"R-Rumpy?", wheezed Snow as she looked around with fevered eyes.

"He's fine…. but christ Snow, we have to get you to a hospital", James said holding her tight as his tears flowed.

"I-I'm ok. It's only a few cuts a-and bruises, it's not like I've never been in a fight before", she said back with a pained smile looking down at Belle whose limbs splayed out unceremoniously.

"Oh baby", whimpered James, "For a second there…..I-I thought I'd lost you …..both of you"

"My love, I'm not going anywhere. I promise", Snow said back pressing her crimson stained lips to his as he held his wife tightly.

"What do we do about Belle?", said Emma with her gun still trained on the unconscious form surrounded by broken porcelain.

"Don't hurt her, it's not her fault. You can't blame her for this, she's been tortured by the Dark One until it broke her spirit, but even to the end she still tried to fight it. But now …..now it's controlling her …..we won't be able to stop Belle from coming after us again, will we?", Snow said fearfully.

"I'll keep her locked up at the station until the fairies and Archie can come up with something", Emma said as she cuffed the fallen woman.

"Emma, promise me you won't let anything happen to her. Belle is just an innocent caught up in all this ….we….we have to help her", Snow implored with soul charring eyes.

"And we will. I'll just put her in the cells until we can figure something out is all", Emma replied as she looked towards the hallway and gave a small nod signalling to the children it was ok to step forward.

"Mama?", came Rumpy's tiny voice as he peeked round the door holding Henry's hand.

"Oh my darling", sobbed Snow throwing her arms open letting him run into them. She clutched him tightly to her chest, her heart pounding in time with his as they melted into one.

"Gina, Henry, are you ok?", Emma asked as she stepped over Belle's body and let the pair slide into her embrace.

"Mommy….I was so scawed", Regina sobbed as her little face buried into Emma's thigh.

"Shhh, honey. It's alright, I'm here now. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you when it mattered", soothed the Sheriff as she felt her heart flutter at the children's grasp.

"Don't worry Mom, you're here now and that's all that matters", said Henry with a warm but guilt ridden smile belaying his worry.

"Mrs Snow….a-are you ok?", asked Regina turning around but not letting go of her death grip around Emma's leg.

"Yes honey, just a boo-boo", replied Snow in terms the toddler could understand, "And thankyou for taking care of Rumpy"

"He's my Wumpy", said Regina matter-of-factly, "And no-one hurts my Wumpy"

"Good girl", said Emma placing her lips to Regina's crown.

"Oh my sweet lil' Rumpy", said Snow rocking the crying little boy in her arms, "I love you so, so much. And nothing is ever going to change that"

"I wove you too, Mama", he said back as his little arms hooked around her neck. "I wove you too, Daddy"

"Me too lil' man, me too", James said ruffing Rumpy's messy hair trying and kissing his forehead trying not to think of what could have happened this night.

"Guys, I gotta take Belle away so you can be safe. You stay here with Snow an' James, ok?", Emma said reluctantly peeling the children off her.

"Ok Mommy, but don't be long", Regina said sliding her arms around Henry now as he held her close to him.

"I'll be back before you know it. Archie, can you give me a hand here?", the Sheriff said trying to haul the painfully thin body away as the Blue Fairy sauntered up the stairs towards all the commotion.

"Sure", he replied placing his books and notes on the floor before grabbing Belle's filthy legs. "Careful, don't hit her head on the doorframe…told you"

"Fat lot of use you are, Blue. Where the hell were you? You were supposed to be watching them", snapped Emma as she and Archie carried the unconscious body of Belle out the bedroom door.

"I was in the backyard on my phone", shrugged the fairy nonchalantly, "Why? What did I miss?"

"Oh you suck", snorted Emma wondering just why this woman was seen in such high esteem. "But lets' get Belle down to the station ….. damn she's heavier than she looks"

"Mama, c-can I sweep with you tonight?", asked Rumpy as his tears faded away but his body still rattled with fear.

"Yes honey, just you, me and Daddy. But I think both you and I need to get cleaned up first", Snow smiled kissing his little rosy cheek over and over not wanting to lose a single second of what may remain of their time together.

"Tell you what, how about I make some cocoa for all of us? Anyone want some?", said James wanting to bring a sense of normalcy back to the house as soon as he could, to whitewash the events of the night with a small act of kindness.

"Yes pwease", jumped up Regina casting aside her fears for the moment, "Can I have marshmewwows in mine?"

"Sure thing sweetie. Come on Henry, the men of the house should do this, right?", James said as he picked up Regina and put her on his hip.

"Ok", Henry replied with a wavering grin as he walked past Snow who carried Rumpy into the bathroom.

"Emma, Archie. Don't be long, there's something we need to discuss with Blue", Snow called down the stairs as though she was in pain she felt so strong with Rumpy in her arms offering her his little battered heart.

"Ok. Where is Blue anyway?", Emma called back as she opened the front door and hauled the unconscious Belle out on to the porch.

"I'm here", the fairy said as she trailed out of the children's bedroom and sauntered down the stairs wrapping her jacket a little closer around her body.

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

"So where did Archie go?", asked Henry as he helped his Mom make a fresh batch of cocoa.

"He said he was exhausted after dragging Belle around so he went home, that man really has no stamina", Emma snorted, "But Belle ain't going anywhere, I just hope tomorrow we can figure something out"

"Right….ok", he replied not looking her in the eye for the two minutes she had been back.

"What's wrong honey?", asked Emma seeing the pensive look on Henry's face as he put down the empty bag of marshmallows.

"I…..it's just..."

"Henry, you know you can tell me anything. I won't love you any less", she said cupping his cheek.

"I….I didn't do anything. Belle was here….and she hurt Snow …..she wanted to hurt…."

"I know sweetie, but it's all over now"

"But you trusted me to look after Gina…. _she_ trusted me ….and I let you down ….both of you", Henry said with teary guilt laden eyes as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Hey", Emma said putting a finger under his chin and bringing his face back up, "It wasn't your fault, there wasn't anything you could have done and even if you heard it all ….you might have ….Belle's knife and that…."

Emma swallowed trying not to think the unthinkable and pulled him into her arms feeling the young man's love radiate into her.

"You know how precious you are to me, honey", she croaked running her hand over his soft hair.

"But 'Gina could've been…."

"No Henry, don't even think like that. Besides, just look at her", Emma said nodding towards the little girl in the living room who gasped in wide eyed awe at James' coin-behind-the-ear trick, "She's not pissed at you, she loves you and so do I. Now come on sweetie, let's get these drinks out to them"

As Henry put the steaming mugs on the tray he skilfully moved round Snow and Blue who came back into the kitchen.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen at tum at tum eleka nahmen", hummed Blue as she cast an eye back to the living room watching Rumpy curl up into James' arms, slumbering softly holding Teddy in his little arms.

"Blue, what the hell are you doing? How dare you do this!", snapped Snow as she pressed the ice pack to her aching jaw.

"Huh? What do you mean?", spluttered the startled fairy halting her reach for a cookie.

"How dare you cast a spell like this? We said….."

"What? No, I was just singing to myself. I have the soundtrack from Wicked stuck in my head", Blue shrugged back as she saw the fierce determination parading in Snow's bruised eyes.

"Oh thank god. For a second then I thought you were casting the spell to change Rumpy and Gina back", the Sheriff said reaching into her jeans and tossing they keys to the jailhouse on the counter.

"And what if I did? The Dark One is still here amongst us and until we banish it from this world it's still a very real threat. But the magicks I will use to turn them back, well it's a matter of finding the right thread in a twisted tapestry, so if I choose wrong then who knows what might happen. But if it doesn't work first time I can….", protested the Fairy.

"No, you will not cast any spell on them. It was magic that brought us all here and magic that had caused us nothing but hassle and strain, I'm sick of it all. They're here to stay and if you so much as think about using your magic on Rumpy and Gina I will _kick_ ….. _your_ ….._ass_", Snow said gripping Blue by the collar and slamming her into the fridge making some of the magnets fall off.

"Very well your highness…..but what about Belle? The Dark One is still…"

"And we will find a way to help her", Snow said strongly trying not to raise her voice and disturb the children any more than they have been as she released her grip on the fairy.

"I see nothing I can say is going to make you see sense. Well, if you don't need me anymore I might as well go home", said Blue opening the back door, "So you really want no more magic to be used?"

"No, none of it"

"Well maybe you'll change your mind come morning", said the fairy with a wry smile as she closed the door and slipped away into the night. As she stepped into the darkness she felt the swell in her jacket and reached her fingers around the hilt of the knife bearing the name of Rumpelstiltskin. In her pocket were Emma's keys to the jailhouse.

"What do you think she meant by that?", Emma said curiously as she sipped her cocoa and entered the living room.

"I don't know. She's never been one to listen to others"

"You don't think…..she'd do the magic anyway. Turn them back I mean"

"She wouldn't….would she?", Snow said reeling in her sob as she sat down next to James and ran a finger over Rumpy's little nose making the toddler squirm in his sleep. "If she does _**anything**_ to them….."

"Mommy look! Mister James found a…a….", said Regina with a wrinkled brow as she showed the shiny coin to Emma.

"A quarter", he said seeing the silent plea for help in the little girls gaze.

"Yeah, a korter….and it was behind my ear!", she gasped reaching around into her hair to see if anymore loose change was hidden away back there.

"That's…..cool", Emma said biting her lip hoping she was just being paranoid, after all, the Blue Fairy was one of the good guys. Wasn't she?

"Mrs Snow, can I have some more cocoa, pwease. Miss Bwue's dwink tasted funny", said Regina as she wiped her tongue on her sleeve once more.

"Ok…wait. What drink?", Snow said feeling a cruel dread seep into her skin.

"Just 'fore Mommy came back I told Miss Bwue that me and Wumpy were all scawed and yucky, so she gave us a dwink. She said if we dwunk it we'd feel back to our old selves by morning", the little girl said turning the coin over and over in her hand fighting back a yawn.

Snow, Emma and James all stared at each other with blanching faces and drying tongues. Their tears ran as one, their hearts feeling like rusty barbed wire was being slowly dragged through each one.

Their children.

Their happy endings.

By morning it would all be nothing but ashes.


	11. Chapter 11

_**(Authors notes- so here it is, the final chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who's read n' reviewed for sticking with me through this, but don't think of this as the grand finale never to be re-visited. Think of it more like the end of Act One)**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Snow…honey?", James called out as he opened his sleepy eyes reaching across only to realise he was still on the sofa and the body with the bad breath curled up next to him wasn't his wife.

"Hey!", groaned Emma pulling away from his unintended embrace blinking as the early morning light flooded her eyes. She stretched the kink in her neck as they hadn't planned on falling asleep in the living room but as the night wore on they couldn't bear to be parted from their beloved children for a second of what little time they had left.

"Sorry, Emma…..so how….oh god", gasped James as he reached behind him to see what had been nudging him in the back only to pull out Teddy, the precious stuffed bear of the little boy he cherished so much.

As he held the soft fur of the toy his face whitened and felt the brimming of tears as he looked around with frantic darting eyes to see no trace of the little children, "Please…no"

"I…..no….s-she didn't….did she…?", Emma choked out as she too felt the bitter emptiness inside; the swell of heartache for there was no toddler asleep in her arms. No shy smile to illuminate her soul.

A wash of burning tears blurred their vision as they swallowed their sobs for though the day was young they had never met a worse dawn. The silence of the room matched the dull echo within their hearts for though they had felt loss before, this was something infinitely more painful.

Hearing a clatter of a spoon from the kitchen they trailed in with slumped shoulders and quivering lips ready to try and help Snow through the grief no doubt shackling her heart.

But there in the kitchen, amidst their vile quagmire of loss and sorrow, lay a sight so sweet it flushed their souls clean and made them gasp with joy.

A sight neither James nor Emma thought they would ever witness again.

The sight of two toddlers sitting at the kitchen table still in their footsie pyjamas.

"S-Snow?", James said shaking his head praying that this wasn't still a dream.

"Yes honey, i-it…", she replied around her singing heart, "….it didn't work….. the magic ….i-it didn't work!"

Before Rumpy could finish his mouthful of Frosted Flakes he felt himself whipped into the air and spun around by James who planted wet sloppy kisses all over the boy who giggled happily and waved his little legs around.

"Hahahaha…..D-Daddy…that tickles", he squealed back as his cereal spilled from his mouth all down James' shirt.

"Oh honey, look at the mess", Snow softly chided as she wiped Rumpy's milky chin with a tea towel.

"Don't care….really don't….oh Rumpy my lil' man..", James wept as he held the boy tightly to his chest letting his tears spill freely without shame, "I love you so much my lil' Rumpy"

"I wove you too Daddy", Rumpy giggled as Snow's arms wrapped around them both. Her warmth, her love, insulating them in their own cocoon of simple happiness.

"Mommy, why is Mister Ja…", Regina said with a furrowed brow but before she could finish her question Emma hooked the little girl under her arms and lifted her into the air swinging the toddler round and around as she laughed in a way she never had before.

"Oh 'Gina", Emma said around her tears as she pressed her lips to the toddlers chubby little cheeks. "I-I thought I'd never see you again, my sweet lil' baby girl"

"Mommy, I'm not a baby", huffed the toddler said as she squirmed in Emma's grasp but the Sheriff's arms snaked around Regina and pulled her close into the crook of her neck where she just inhaled the soft buttery scent of the child who had her heart in a vice like grip.

"Emma, you best put her down before she throws up on you again", Snow said as her entire being seemed to tingle with joy.

"Huh….oh right….ok", Emma laughed as she sat down putting Regina on her lap and tickled her as her heart thundered with elation.

"Morning Henry", said Snow watching him yawn and rub his eyes.

"Morning, do we have any Fruit Loops?", the young man asked as he trudged through the kitchen to fetch a bowl as if on autopilot.

"Hi Henwy", Regina said with a little wave and a gap toothed smile.

"Hey 'Gina, what do….", Henry said as he took a double take at the little girl whose thumb had made its way to her mouth, "Y-you….you're here?"

"Uh-huh", she nodded back with a curious frown.

"I thought…didn't the magic work?", he said looking over at Emma who was bouncing Regina on her knees playing horsie loving the feel of the toddler's tiny fingers wrapped around her own.

"No honey, nothing's changed. T-they're here to stay", beamed the Sheriff kissing the little girls crown.

"Cool. To be honest, I didn't really want them to change back. They're so much happier as they are ….and so are the rest of you. None of you smiled and laughed like this until Rumpy and Gina came into our lives", Henry smiled as he finally let his heart accept his true feelings over the adorable little girl as he reached over and ruffled her hair.

"Knock, knock", came a voice accompanied by the rapping of knuckles on the back doorframe startling the extended family.

"What the fu…er…_fudge_….what are you doing here, Blue?", Emma said , quickly correcting her swearing before ending the sentence with a snarl wrapping her protective arms a little closer around Regina.

"I just wanted to see if you had room for one more?", replied the fairy standing in the doorway not stepping into their home.

"For breakfast?", said Snow, "Why would we ever even want to speak to you again after what you tried to do?"

"Me? What did I do?", blinked the fairy.

"Last night? The drink you gave the kids to make them feel like their old selves?"

"Oh that, that was just a little ginseng to help them get back to sleep. Wait…..you honestly thought I was going to do the spell on them?", Blue said with wide eyes.

"Well yeah….I thought it was like a potion or something", Emma said, her soft smile for the benefit of the children didn't dampen the grinding venom in her voice.

"Heaven's no, you said not to do any magic on the little ones and I wasn't going to go against your wishes. Just because I was a nun doesn't mean I'm _that_ kind of evil, I can't believe you would think so lowly of me", the fairy said taken aback.

"Oh…sorry…er….. did you _**want**_ breakfast then?", Snow continued trying not to admit she thought so shamefully of the fairy.

"Yeah Miss Bwue, do you like chocowate pop tarts? 'Cos Mrs Snow said we ain't allowed none but sometimes Mister James lets us", Regina said wriggling down from Emma's lap in a voice that was meant to be a whisper but emerged way too loud.

"Oh, does he now?", Snow said turning to her husband with a raised eyebrow watching him blush a little.

"Well, not all the time…but….er….we'll talk later", James said nodding towards the fairy trying to get their conversation back on track.

"Oh right", Snow said with a shake of the head, "So did you really come all this way for breakfast?"

"Me? No. When I said room for one more I wasn't talking about me", said Blue being way too cryptic for such an early hour.

"Then who?", Emma said wondering whether she'd been smoking her fairy dust.

The fairy stepped to one side and coaxed another figure forward who stood there awkwardly toying with her fingers and holding Blue's hand tighter. They all stood in confusion but Snow gasped as she saw those eyes. Those unmistakeable eyes.

"B-Belle? Are you Belle?", Snow squeaked looking down.

"Y-yes Ma'am", came the polite reply followed by a small and inelegant curtsy.

"How old are you Belle?", said the pixie haired woman getting a sense of déjà vu.

"I-I'm four, Ma'am"

"You can call me Snow, sweetie", said with a gentle smile as she moved forward towards the timid little girl who anxiously stepped into the fairy's side.

"It's alright honey, these are nice people", Blue encouraged with tender tones.

Rumpy stared on with wide eyes as the sweet little girl with heart-warming dimples stood in the doorframe with the bright sun illuminating her from behind making him gasp into James' ear.

"Daddy…..i-is she an angel?"

"No, why do you say that?"

"Cos Mama said angels were weally pwetty"

"You think she's pretty? Should we tell her?"

"No", Rumpy said burying his face in James' chest as he caught her gaze, at which point Belle blushed too and turned away but her little smile spoke volumes.

"How…what did you…she's four too? How did….?", Emma said with shock dropping the third spoon of sugar before it could reach her mug.

"All in good time, but for now I was hoping you might have some clothes for Belle", Blue said motioning to the girl who was wearing nothing but an old Lynyrd Skynyrd t-shirt which engulfed her little body.

"Oh right…of course", Snow replied feeling bad that she had thought ill of the fairy.

"Hi, I'm Gina", said the little girl skipping across the kitchen to the limp haired child with the dirt smeared skin.

"I-I'm Belle", replied the unsure toddler who stared around warily.

"And this is Wumpy", Regina said pointing to the little boy who blushed and turned back into James' hug again as their eyes clashed once more.

"H-hi Wumpy", Belle said quietly feeling a strange pulling at her heart.

"So… clothes?", Blue interrupted smiling at the warm welcome and gentle innocence of the children.

"Oh right yeah, she looks like she needs a bath too", Snow said sniffing the air lightly, "Gina, you wanna come help me pick something out for Belle?"

"Ok Mrs Snow", said Regina as she stepped forward and took Belle's little hand and lead her away to the children's bedroom, "I gots loadsa pwetty dwesses, let's go see… but you can't have my Pwincess dwess. That's mine 'cos Mrs Snow said I'm a Pwincess"

Emma just smiled and rolled her eyes at how possessive her new daughter had become over the dress which caused such a tantrum just a few days earlier. Snow took Belle's other hand and shepherded the two girls upstairs leaving the rest of them in the kitchen.

"So why did you bring her to us? I think we have our hands full as it is", James said bouncing Rumpy on his hip.

"Oh no, I was going to look after her for now, the other fairies and I that is. I always wanted children but I can't …. that's the price of magic", the fairy said with a tone that echoed of regret, "Though I thought maybe Granny might want to take her in, as soon as Ruby is back on her feet that is"

"Oh god Ruby, I…", Emma said in a sudden panic reaching for her cellphone.

"It's alright, I called the hospital this morning. She's fine, she's awake and recovering well"

"Really? How? Yesterday she was on death's door and now….hang on, did you have something to do with it?"

"Maybe", smirked the fairy as she helped herself to a cup of coffee.

"Daddy, are we still goin' to see the anminals?", asked Rumpy shyly cutting off Emma's bluster of questions before they could air.

"Animals lil' man, _animals_. And yes we were but now…"

"Animals?", asked Blue grimacing at the cheap coffee they used.

"Yes, Mom said we were going to the petting zoo today", Henry said finally finding the elusive box of Fruit Loops.

"Oh don't let me stop you, why not bring Belle along and see how she gets on with the other children", the fairy suggested running her hands over her thighs loving the feeling of boot cut jeans and not the ridiculous dresses she wore in their old land.

"Sure, I guess so", said Emma brightening as the facts began to finally sink in, "Yeah, why the hell not"

"Miss Emma! You said a bad word", Rumpy gasped and giggled into his father's chest.

"Tut, tut, Emma", smirked James, "No cookies for you today"

_**An hour later**_

"How long has this town had a petting zoo anyway?", asked Emma as the eager children dragged her along through the turnstiles and across the dry earth of the winding paths.

"Funnily enough, the Mayor set it up when Henry was still little. He used to love it here", Snow said following them along, "But kids grow up so fast, don't they"

"Mommy, Mommy, look! It's a baa-lamb. Can I go pet it?", said Regina excitedly as she pulled at Emma's hand as they wandered through the Storybrooke Petting Zoo.

"What do you say, honey?" asked the Sheriff.

"Pweeeeaasee", said the little girl as she bounced up and down in her Mary Jane's as her eyes widened at all the cute little animals scampering around their pens.

"Alright, you guys run ahead. But pet it gently"

"Ok Mommy"

As Regina took Rumpy's hand she skipped forward towards the fluffy lamb who quietly chewed the lush green grass, but as she got nearer Regina stopped and turned round beckoning the other girl along.

"Honey, do you want to go and pet the lil' baa lamb?", asked Snow kneeling down in front of little Belle who just nodded shyly casting a hopeful eye over to the cute animals not knowing whether she was allowed to enjoy herself.

"Go on then honey, go and play", Snow said ushering the shy girl forward who took Regina's other hand as they all skipped towards the cute little animals.

"So Blue, are you going to explain how this happened?", James said as he watched with a smile as the three toddlers laughed and gently ran their hands over the soft wool of the merry lamb.

"Once I figured out which vein of magic to tap into to reverse the spell, well it didn't take much to re-enact the same magicks. Last night I went to see Belle in her jail cell and cast the spell on her so it….."

"How does that help? Surely that would mean the Dark One had to seek out a new host, why would you want to put that evil in someone else?", Snow blustered out fearfully.

"Let me explain, normally the Dark One would take over a soul immediately but within Belle it found it's match…true love. Her love for Rumplestiltskin kept it at bay and though it may have seemed like Belle was being tortured by the evil spirit, in fact it was the Dark One who was being tortured by the goodness within Belle's soul. Even at the end it still hadn't taken her completely, and now I know why it tried so hard"

"Why is that?"

"Magic isn't of _**this**_ world, it is of _**ours**_ and the longer it existed outside of our boundaries the weaker it became. Getting Belle to use the power of the knife was it's only chance to live again"

"What's to stop someone else using the knife?", James asked with a worried tone keeping a close, slightly over protective, eye on the toddlers.

"I've destroyed it, by wrapping the knife in my white magic it turned to ash so there's no way in this world the Dark One can be released", replied Blue smirking victoriously.

"So what happened to the spirit of the Dark One then?"

"Once I cast the spell on Belle to give her back her youth and innocence the Dark One was forced from her body as the purity of a child's heart is so much stronger than any evil. With no knife to forge it's destiny the spirit simply faded into nothingness"

"Really? It was that easy?", Emma said curiously.

"Not _**that**_ easy", said Blue showing the deep crimson burns on her palms from where her magic poured forth and fought with the cruel aura surrounding the blade, "It was a struggle but now little Rumpy can live in peace"

"But what about Ruby? Won't she be pissed at Belle for stabbing her?", Emma asked.

"She's a bigger person than that to hold a grudge, she knows what it's like to be under the control of a strong animalistic influence and be helpless to what it demands. Besides, who could hate a kid with such adorable dimples?", Snow said leading their gaze over to the three children who laughed and cooed over the little animal.

"Mister Baa-Lamb, are you hungwy?", said Regina as she held out her little hand full of grain she scooped from the feed bucket. She giggled as the fluffy little animal nibbled the food from her palm.

"He-he, c-can I twy it?", said Belle feeling so pretty now she was scrubbed clean and put in the pale lemon dress and matching bow in her hair.

"Yeah, he's cute and sweet", replied the other girl with a toothy grin.

Belle filled her hands up with grain and offered it to the little lamb who nibbled away happily. As she giggled her eyes caught Rumpy's and she blushed again as he offered her his patented shy smile which melted any heart. He still held Teddy tightly but there was something about this girl which made him inch closer feeling strangely at ease around Belle.

"Henry, you don't have to keep taking photos as they're not going to change back", Emma called as he got the children to pose with the lamb.

"I know, I just wanted to", he shrugged with a smile as he lead the little ones back to the adults who sat on the nearby bench.

"Mommy, did you see me with Mister Baa-Lamb?", Regina said excitedly running back to Emma hand in hand with Rumpy and Belle.

"I sure did, looks like you made him real happy"

"Can we go see the piggies and the duckies too?", said the brunette putting her grubby hands on Emma's knees and looking longingly over her shoulders to the rest of the petting zoo.

"Sure, but let's have lunch first", Emma replied opening the picnic hamper,"Oh hey guys, I forgot to tell you, Auntie Ruby is going to be fine"

"Yay", Rumpy and Regina squealed back bouncing up and down, "I said Poppy would make her better"

"You sure did, sweetie", Snow said helping Regina put a straw in her bottle of apple juice.

"Er…..Bwue", said Belle quietly tugging on the woman's skirt.

"Yes honey?", said the fairy bending down to hear the little girls whisper.

"I-I need to go wee-wees"

"Ok, I'll take you", she said holding out her hand for the toddler to take as they went to find a bathroom. "We won't be long"

"Mommy", Regina said with an earnest expression, "Is Belle gonna stay?"

"Yes honey. Would you like that?", Emma asked straightening Regina's alice band and wiping her hands covered in fur and wool.

"Yeah, she's weal nice. I thinks we're gonna be bestest fwiends", nodded the little girl as she struggled to get the bendy straw in her mouth. "Do you fink she's pwettier than me?"

"No honey", laughed Emma seeing Regina's frown, "You're still the fairest in all the land"

"What about you Rumpy, what do you think of Belle?", asked James as he held the little boy in his arms as Rumpy buried his head shyly into James' chest every time the little girl looked back at him and smiled. "Do you like her?"

"She's pwetty", nodded Rumpy shyly watching her walk away hand in hand with the Blue Fairy, "When I gwow up I wanna mawwy Belle"

"I'm sure you will lil' man, I'm sure you will", said James with a wide smile for he knew that no curse, no magic, no royal decree, could ever stop true love in whatever form it took.

And as Rumpy snuggled tightly into his chest James knew that this was his happy ending.

That this was all their happy endings.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**(Authors notes – I came up with several different ways to end this fic but as you can see I went for the super happy, uber fluffy ending. It was a surprise to me too that this whole fic turned out to be a Rumbelle true love story as I really didn't plan it like that but the last couple of chapters just sort of went where they wanted :) At some point I will carry on this story from here but I really need a breather, and sorry for the red herring about the Blue Fairy in this one ;) But for those of you who wanted to see what would happen if Rumpy and Regina turned back into their adult forms and what duplicitous role the evil Blue Fairy would play, well let's just say I have a spin off or two planned (some light and fluffy, some dark and angsty) so stay tuned my friends :) Thanks so much for reading. xxxx)**_


End file.
